Super Smash Bros: The New Life
by Kaine073
Summary: Super Smash Bros Brawl is cancelled! What does everyone do after the unemployed wire frames takeover their worlds? Will the Master Hand ever start it back? will luigi ever get Mr.GameandWatch? And why does Ganondorf hate KFC so much? FINISHED! Please R
1. Prologue: Master Hand's Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Prologue: Master hand's rage

"Your tea master" A wire frame bent down in front of the Master hand

"Thank you" Master Hand said, "You know, I was thinking about Super Smash Bros"

"Yes sir Master" The wire frame was still bending down

"Well, it's just that I know I have a lot of power but I'm forced to have it reduced. Everybody, even Pichu, beats me. I know should be happy with my position and all. I mean head of such a fine game is no joke, but when you can't even beat your own game what are you really? I'm thinking about canceling the next game" The Master hand said

"But sir that can't be if you cancel the game think about how much you'll be despised by everyone" The wire frame said "Besides most people don't even get such a fine job, and what would happen to us" The wire frame was trying to save its own job. It new that wire fames couldn't get jobs anywhere else

"No doubt I'd miss you and all the others" Master hand said taking a sip of his tea, but he was starting to get angry "It's just all of the other villains make fun of me. They joke about how every Nintendo character could beat me. And how I'm not even the last challenge on the game. It's just pitiful"

The Master hand continued to rant but the wire frame didn't know how to respond. Its whole reason for living was about to end just like that.

"That's it" Master hand said starting to end his rant "I won't be made fun of anymore. Let it be known throughout the universe that super smash bros brawl is cancelled! You" he looked at the wire frame that just served him the tea "I have one last job send out the letters."


	2. Mushroom Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Ch 1 Mushroom kingdom

"Mail call" The mailman yelled out at Mario's house

"You" Luigi yelled angrily running out the door while cocking his shotgun "I told you to wipe your dang feet before coming to my yard"

"What the heck I'm just doing my job" the mailman yelled throwing all the mail in the air and jumping down the warp pipe

"Luigi when are you going to stop scaring away the mailmen" Mario said pushing down the barrel of his shotgun "that's the 52nd one this week"

"But there's only per day" Luigi said trying to grab at a particular piece of mail

"I know but you and your trigger finger has caused the other 45 to quit" Mario said, "At least some people have common sense"

Luigi face started to turn bleak. Mario tried to snap him out of it but nothing worked. Mario left it alone left alone and decided to head to Peach's castle and force Peach to bake him another cake. Several hours later it was nightfall and Mario returned to see Luigi with the same bleak look on his face. Mario completely ignored it and went to bed. Four days later Luigi died of dehydration and Mario gave him a 1-up mushroom and finally decided to see what was wrong.

"Luigi it's been four days since you turned bleak" Mario said "Tell me, what the heck is wrong with you"

"We, we" Luigi stuttered and then shouted out showing Mario the letter he got "WE LOST OUR JOBS"

Mario got the same bleak look, but Luigi got a hammer and knocked Mario through their front door before he died.

"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad" Mario repeated to himself while lying on the broken door of his house

"Calm down Mario, let's just go to the new restaurant and get some chicken while we figure how we're going to lead our new life" Luigi said helping Mario get off the ground

"What the heck is a restaurant?" Mario asked

"It's like an item shop except fancier" Luigi replied "oh but I heard this one was something called fast food"

"Fast food?" Mario said looking a little disgusted "oh well, I guess anything worth a try"

Later… 

Mario and Luigi make their way to the fast food restaurant only to see Peach, Bowser, and Wario behind the counters. Peach was standing at the cash register with a very bored look on her face, she was wearing a black t-shirt covered by apron that said McToadsworth's on it in big letters, a pair of jeans, and a hair net. Bowser was by the drive threw and wasn't wearing his shell but was wearing a huge t-shirt with the same logo that Peach had on her shirt, and he too had on a pair of jeans. Wario was at the grill wearing his usual cloths except he had the logo slapped on his overalls and a yellow hair net had replaced his hat with W drawn on the front of it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luigi asked

"Well something's got to pay the bills" Peach said

"What bills, you get all your dang money from taxes" Mario said "and yet you still wont get any bodyguards"

"What about you Bowser" Luigi asked

"My evil plans won't pay for themselves" Bowser replied "Without getting paid for my assistance on super smash bros I'm desperate. Even desperate enough to work at a fast food restaurant"

"Wario" Luigi asked one final time

"He's a fat, obese, idiot Waluigi kicked him out of his house so Wario is on his own" Peach answered before Wario had a chance to say anything, instead he nodded silently and went back to flipping burgers

"Ha-ha" Mario laughed, "I knew Waluigi would kick him out sooner or later"

"How is it that Waluigi owns the house" Luigi asked, "Wario does more than he does"

"Waluigi gets paid for being freakishly tall," Mario answered

"Are you going to order something or leave" Peach said "I got a job to do and it's almost lunch time"

"Lunch time?" Mario said "you mean toads don't walk around and do nothing all day"

"Well they do but, umm they walk around all the time trying to find the coins you drop from your adventures" Peach said

"Sweet I own them then" Mario said evilly "I could send mushroom kingdom into a state of depression, and thus forcing toads to come praise me for my money"

Everyone looked at Mario with a blank look on his or her face. Except Peach who got mad and slapped Mario who went flying through one the windows.

"Peach what was that for" Luigi yelled

"You go girl," Wario said not realizing how gay he sounded

"Well umm I, I just got all this anger and umm it sort of came out on Mario" Peach said

"Well that's the second time today" Luigi said "We may want to take him to a doctor"

"WE HAVE A DOCTOR" Bowser queried "Handing a bag of burgers to someone out the window"

"Yeah his name is Dr. Mario" Luigi said, "I wonder how he's doing, this cancellation can't be good for him either"

"You go will catch up later I got to finish working" Peach said

Meanwhile… "What" Yoshi starred at his mail in another restaurant "Aw heck no that isn't going to work, Hey you yeah the blue yoshi. Go get my car we got some business to take care of" 

"Sir, Yes, sir" The blue Yoshi said running out the door

"I know who's behind this but I'm going to need some help" Yoshi said "I least I think I know"

"So he's at it again," The Red Yoshi who was sitting next to him said, "So are we going to get Mario"

"Nope, We don't need a plumber with freakish powers for this" Yoshi said, "We need someone stronger"

"Sweet it's been a while since I left mushroom kingdom," The Red Yoshi said

Back With Mario and Luigi… 

"You mean you're not affected at all," Luigi said

"I'm the only doctor in mushroom kingdom" Dr. Mario said "I can charge anything and Peach doesn't care as long as she gets hers free, but I did want to get a big screen TV, anyway For instance all Mario is just knocked out. He needs no medicine or anything, but I'm still charging you one thousand dollars"

"WHAT" Luigi yelled, "don't make me get my shotgun"?

"Oh come on by the time you get it I could have the police here," Dr. Mario said not noticing that Luigi had already pulled out and cocked his shotgun

"Really cause I was thinking I kill you and take the heck off and let Mario take the blame" Luigi said

"Alright, it's free for you" Dr. Mario said getting into the fettle position, "Just don't kill me"

"Okay then, I'll take Mario back home and see how Yoshi's doing" Luigi said dragging Mario out the door.

Suddenly a car came driving up to the door and Yoshi jumped out and ran inside. Luigi heard a couple of rumbles after Yoshi ran in. Not too long after Yoshi came out carrying a roll of hundred dollar bills.

"Luigi, What's up man" Yoshi said "When I got my mail I had to come get my money from this doctor"

"So you know about the cancellation," Luigi said leaning Mario against the car

"What cancellation" Yoshi queried as he reached for his mail "What I was talking about was that this doctor here wanted to charge me money when he already owed me money"

"Super Smash bros brawl got cancelled" Luigi replied

"What happened" Mario said sluggishly ask he started to wake up

"No, it can't be cancelled" Yoshi said starting to freak out "I got to get the rest of my money quickly"

"It can't be that bad" Luigi said

"We need to get to Beanbean kingdom quickly," Yoshi said running back in his car "When word starts to spread more people won't owe me anymore money"

"Why would they owe him money?" Mario asked

"I don't know but I'm starting to get suspicious about Yoshi and all his money" Luigi said

"What you guys don't know yet," Wario said walking up to them

"Don't know what" Mario asked

"Yoshi has people place bet's on all the matches you all play in" Wario said "I'd always placed my money on Link, whenever he played"

"I'm going to miss that guy" Luigi said "His magic power sure made it easier to keep dirty feet off my lawn"

"YOSHI DOES WHAT" Mario said angrily "His a is going down, unless he gives me some money"

"Why did you only place bets on Link what you didn't trust didn't trust us?" Luigi said

"Heck no I didn't" Wario said just as Luigi finished his sentence "I wouldn't bet half a coin on you"

"Ouch that hurts" Luigi said

"Maybe we should track Yoshi" Mario said "he might lead us to some clues about this cancellation

Somewhere across Mushroom Kingdom 

"Somebody get the bananas," Diddy Kong said fanning DK "We got to wake him up quickly"

"I'm not getting any bananas. DK eats way too many as it is, keep fanning and he'll wake up soon enough" Cranky Kong said and then mumbled "dang monkey should eat some meat every now and then

"Geese this is bad" Diddy Kong said, "who'd think that the cancellation would of made him faint like that"

"That game was the only thing that kept him going" Funky Kong said "Without it he can't test his strength. Doesn't bother me though, they never choose me to be on that game and they even used my name"

"Get over it" Diddy Kong said, "I deserved to be in smash bros more that you I was there since near the beginning"

"Yeah but you're a little wimp" Cranky Kong replied "I'd be willing to bet that I'm better than all of you"

Suddenly Yoshi came running followed by his two cohorts. Mario and Luigi were trying to stealthily hide by the door but everyone saw them.

"I need my money now" Yoshi said

"You choose the perfect time!" Diddy said sarcastically "Hey Cranky go get my wallet"

"I'm not getting you nothing" Cranky said waving his cane in the air "And you behind the door stop hiding cause you suck at it"

"What I though we were nearly invisible" Luigi said

"I told you we should've brought some mini mushrooms," Mario said

"You still would've sucked. You were about as quiet as Wario when he's using the bathroom" Cranky said

"Eww Nasty don't put that image in my head" Funky Kong said with disgust

"Who's going to give me my dang money" Yoshi said

"Everyone quiet" Luigi yelled "I'll wake DK up and then we can all get this settled"

Luigi calmly pulled out his shotgun and cocked it.

"How many freaking times are you going to cock that thing" Mario asked

"As many times as it takes" Luigi said raising his shotgun in the air and shooting it

"What the heck" DK said jumping up and running out his house"

"Well at least someone has some common sense" Mario said

"Look what you've done now, why I ought to beat you down with my cane" Cranky Kong said

"Come on let's go get him," Diddy said

Everyone left to go find DK but couldn't find him no matter where they looked. Mario even called in a Special Forces toad swat team and, after much destruction of mushroom kingdom and the forest DK lived in, they didn't even find him.

"We couldn't find, I suggest you try looking in his house again" The head toad said checking his gun to make sure he'd turned the safety back on "Now who's paying me"

"PAY YOU" Mario yelled so loudly that it echoed so far and so strong that papers, that Peach was about to sign, which could change the very fate of the world, had shifted over and almost made Peach sign the wrong thing.

"MARIO" Luigi, who was a pair of headphones, which came seamlessly about of nowhere, yelled just as loud "I thought I asked you to never do that again"

"Don't blame me this toad wants money for destroying half of mushroom kingdom," Mario said pointing at all the trees that where burning or cut down"

"I'm just doing my job," The head toad said trying to sound tough

"I'll pay you then" Cranky said waving his cane in the air again. But this time he grabbed it in his hands like a rocket launcher and, somehow, shot a rocket at the toad that went flying away "That's $100 dollars in lead don't spend it all at once now"

"You guys notice that no one ever really dies here," DK said calmly walking up to everyone while chewing on a banana

"What the heck where did you go?" Yoshi asked

"Well when Luigi woke me up with his shotgun I realized we were out of bananas for some reason and ran out to get some" DK replied

"Good now everyone give me my money so I can move on" Yoshi said "After that I'm off to Pokemon"


	3. Kanto and Every Other Pokemon World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Ch 2 Kanto and every other pokemon world

"Pikachu! NOOOO" Jigglypuff screamed as Pikachu caught himself on fire

"I don't even know why you're so worried" Pichu said "We could leave him here for weeks on top of weeks and he'd only come out with one scratch"

"Hmm good point" Jigglypuff replied, "Lets go get something to eat"

"Good I'm hungry" Pichu started to follow Jigglypuff but suddenly got hit with a poke ball on head "What the heck. Who threw that!"

"Pichu I think this one is full" Jigglypuff picked up the poke ball, "You would've been absorbed into that if it wasn't"

"Really I've always wanted to throw one of these" Pichu said picking the pokeball up "Pokeball go!"

A bright light unveiled itself as Yoshi, and his two cohorts, stepped out of the pokeball.

"Yoshi, what's up, long time no see?" Jigglypuff said

"I was hoping for a charizard," Pichu said with big sad eyes

"Like it would've obeyed you anyways," The red yoshi said stepping out of the light"

"Shut up" Pichu rubbed his eyes

"Why is Pikachu on fire" the blue yoshi said

"Long story" Pichu replied

"No it isn't you poured gasoline on him when he was lighting a match for a fire" Jigglypuff said

"Your living in the forest?" Yoshi said, "So you know the news"

"What news?" Pichu queried

"Brawl is canceled" Yoshi answered

Pikachu, who was still on fire, was so stunned the he instantaneously stopped being on fire and fainted and a text box appeared under him and it said Pikachu fainted. Meanwhile Pichu was so stunned that he caught on fire and fainted while still on fire later. Jigglypuff was so stunned that he exploded and went flying in the air, he came back down two days later and he had also fainted.

"I think they took it pretty well," The blue yoshi used a revival potion on Pichu. Yoshi and the red yoshi stared at the blue yoshi and both slapped him of the head

"Uh… what happened" Pikachu woke up "I thought I just heard the brawl got cancelled

"Umm, It did" Yoshi said, "I'm just going around getting the money that everyone owes me"

"I thought you just collected bets, why are you still collecting money. You just said the game was cancelled, therefore no one should place bets," Pikachu asked

"I take some of the money for myself too, except I told some people to keep it just in case I ever needed it" Yoshi replied "You thought I did this for fun"

"Hmm okay" Pikachu said, "So who here owes you money"

"Mew, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos" Yoshi said

"You choose all legendary Pokemon" Pikachu said nearly fainting again "That won't be easy, you'll need some help"

"Oh geese, what the heck happened" Pichu said finally starting to wake up

"Brawl was cancelled" The blue Yoshi said

"No, no this can't be true" Pichu ran over to jigglypuff "Jigglypuff wake up! Our life is over"

"No we're in the big pokeball in the sky," Jigglypuff struggled as if it would help him in some way

"No worse Brawl was cancelled" Pichu replied

"What?" Jigglypuff was trying to keep himself from exploding again

"Brawl wa" Pichu said before Jigglypuff cut him off

"That was rhetorical" Jigglypuff said standing up "We got to fix this. Where's the master hand at maybe he can do something"?

"The master who, wait yeah that guy. What could he do?" Yoshi said

"He's probably the one that cancelled the game" The red Yoshi replied

"That can't be true" Jigglypuff said "You wait I'll find him and when I do you'll be sorry"

"Jigglypuff wait" Pichu yelled but Jigglypuff had used his shield to send himself flying in the air "Crap, he's going to get himself killed"

"How's that I mean the master hand is really merciful" Yoshi said

"I know, but he can't be happy right now. And it isn't easy getting into his mansion. He's got snipers, pit bulls, thousands of wire frames, and anything else you can think of. I got to catch him" Pichu replied

"Does that mean he has a buffet because I'm hungry?" the blue yoshi rubbed his stomach and then got slapped again

"I think traveling to other worlds makes you retarded" the red yoshi said

"Fine, you do that. Pikachu can you take me to those pokemon who owe me money?" Yoshi said as Pichu ran off

"Sure" Pikachu relectantly said

"Let's go then," Yoshi said

Meanwhile in mushroom kingdom 

"Mail call" The mailman put the mail in the mailbox

"YOU!" Luigi ran out the door with his shotgun "you dare tempt fate again!"

"This job pays really well" The mailman started to run away

"Really how much?" Luigi lowered down his shotgun.

"Since no one is crazy enough to nearly get themselves killed everyday they pay about 8000 dollars per day" the mailman replied before jumping down the warp pipe

"Hey Mario maybe we should become mailmen" Luigi said, checking "It pays almost as well as smash bros"

"Are you crazy, with our crappy mail system do you know what we'll have to go through" Mario instantly forgot about his exaggeration of their mail system and looked at a piece of mail, "hey what's that" Mario point at a piece of mail

"It says ultra crash siblings" Luigi opened the mail "have the wildest fight of your life"

"Sounds interesting" Mario said "but I bet it's another pyramid scheme, I'm still paying off the last one" he tore up the mail

Back in kanto and every other pokemon world 

"Hey Mew where are you" Pikachu yelled leading Yoshi and his cohorts into a cave

"Are you sure he's here, for a legendary pokemon this place sure is crappy" Yoshi said

"I've been here a million times and mew never leaves" Pikachu replied "Hey mew where are you"

"I'm down here," Mew yelled as Pikachu's ears twitched sensing his direction

"Stay close he's in a dark part of this cave" Pikachu headed down the tunnel

Near the end of the tunnel Yoshi could start to here mew and a few other pokemon. As they near they saw Moltres lighting the end of the tunnel.

"I fold" Moltres said putting down a pack of cards

"Yes it's mine" Mew yelled flying around "I finally beat Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno"

"Are you playing poker" Pikachu said, "I want in"?

"What, no way" Mew said as Moltres shuffled the deck

"Hey how are you shuffling those cards without them catching on fire?" The blue yoshi said. Instantly the cards burst into flames

"Thanks a lot, umm what was your name" Moltres yelled "the game always go fine until someone mentions that"

"How's that possible" the blue yoshi mumbled to himself

"Hey what are our names anyway" the red Yoshi said "I'm tired of being called hey you or the red yoshi"

"Yeah, I want a cool name like Sang or Mang" the blue Yoshi said "Rather than being called a pronoun half the time"

"I should slap you right now but something tells me you're going to get hurt later" the red Yoshi said "but if I could pick my name it would be umm"

"I'm going to refer to you as Yoshi red and Yoshi blue" Yoshi said interrupting Yoshi red "Anyway let's get down to business. You all got my money"

"Sure" all four said

"I need it now" Yoshi demanded

**Somewhere on Master Hand's huge freaking mansion**

"Jigglypuff I finally caught up to you" Pichu ran up to Jigglypuff "How'd did you get so far so fast"

"I actually landed right here, but I can't get through this door" Jigglypuff said "I think Master Hand is behind it"

"How did you land right here it's under several roofs" Pichu asked

"I'd rather not talk about it" Jigglypuff said, "Let's just say it involved squirrels, snipers, and car insurance"

"I don't think I want to here about it" Pichu had a disgusting look on his face "We need to go back before you or I get hurt"

"No I need to find out what's going on" Jigglypuff said "I think if you deliver an electric shock to this door it should unlock it"

"Fine the sooner we get back the better" Pichu said charging up and delivering a powerful shock to the door

The door opened. Master hand sat at the end of a really long room watching the biggest TV Pichu and Jigglypuff had ever seen and sipping on some hot tea. It took him a couple of minutes to notice that Jigglypuff and Pichu were there.

"Oh hello, I wasn't expecting any visitors" Master Hand said "Please sit down and have something to drink"

"You know you really have a problem with squirrels," Jigglypuff sat in a chair

"I know I tell my snipers and they really don't seem to care" Master Hand said

"I didn't think you'd be so happy, brawl is cancelled" Pichu said

"I'm the one who cancelled it, oh and I feel so good. I no longer get beat down all the time or anything fighting for me is a thing of the past" Master Hand did his best to give a happy look "and I still get paid"

"So I guess I can't change your mind huh?" Jigglypuff asked

"I'll never go back I enjoy this so much. Now let's change the subject" Master Hand said

"No just one more question, where are the wire frames" Jigglypuff looked around.

"Oh they're out there living on their own. There's a few who still serve me for free but I could care less" Master hand said "I guess they got nothing better to do."

**Back In Kanto while Pichu and Jigglypuff carry on a conversation with Master Hand**

"Alright let's go" Yoshi said, "Yoshi red get the car, we're heading out to Dream world"

"I love that place" Yoshi blue said, "Dreaming is real fun"

"Oh yeah there's one thing I've been wanting to do to you" Moltres slapped Yoshi blue so hard that the ground beneath him caught on fire "Okay you can go now"

"Told you, I knew you were going to get hurt" Yoshi red laughed

"Let's go" Yoshi said, "Dream world is pretty far away"

"Wait I'm not sure you should leave yet" Pikachu said, "you could at least for Pichu and Jigglypuff"

"Why I have my money and I don't think they'll miss us that bad" Yoshi said

"I have to use the bathroom," Yoshi blue said

"Great, go ahead" Yoshi was getting restless

There was a rumble in the background. It nearly caused everyone to lose their balance. Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos flew away

"Cowards, Legendary Pokemon" Pikachu said using air quotes "that fly away when an ant crosses their path"

"Forget them, We either need to get out of here before what ever that was catches up with us" Yoshi said

Before they could do anything they saw thousands of wire frames heading toward them.

"Run" Yoshi ran away, completely forgetting about his car which was already cranked up

"What are they doing here?" Yoshi red asked

"I guess they had to go somewhere after smash bros was cancelled" Pikachu said


	4. Overrun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Ch 3 Overrun

After running for several minutes Pikachu, and the yoshies were tired. They had managed to escape the wire frames. No to long after that they found themselves swept by a giant warp star, which was being driven by Kirby.

"What the heck is going on?" Yoshi yelled watching the wire frames going crazy down on kanto.

"I don't know" Kirby said "but I was minding my own business when I was attacked by what seemed like thousands of wire frames I came here just to get away from them but when I saw you being chased by them I thought I help then try to find out what's going on"

"I can tell you that brawl being cancelled has something to do with it" Yoshi said

A tear leaked from Kirby's eye.

"Man you took that pretty well" Yoshi Red said, "I thought I'd be dead"

"Well, it really felt like you just stabbed and carved every single one of my organs out and sold them as child play toys." Kirby said letting more tears out. It's just good I have a lot of self control"

"Where are we going" Yoshi blue asked, "I never got to use the bathroom"?

"I don't know I'm afraid to land anywhere there may be wire frames there," Kirby said

"Why don't we go back to mushroom kingdom, we can get the others and everyone else," Yoshi said, "All together we might have a fighting chance, and we can claim back or defend our worlds"

"That's a good idea, but I doubt we'll get everyone to help. I mean Samus has her own ship and could stay in space forever. I have no clue where to find Roy or Marth. Fox has his own team not to mention that there are probably others with him." Kirby said pessimistically

"Well that's no reason to not try" Yoshi red said

"Alright then onto mushroom kingdom" Kirby said taking a hard right

Hyrule 

Link stood, with his sword drawn, facing several wire frames. Storm Clouds covered the sky. Suddenly he tore threw all them like they were pieces of scrap metal. As soon as the last one hit the ground Link struck a pose.

"You really should find a better fighter stance, that one kind of sucks," Zelda said as link put his sword back

"Well your one opinion no one cares what you think" Link responded

"I think all of Hyrule does" Zelda said, "We should probably leave before more show up"

"To where" Link asked

"I'm thinking we should leave Hyrule for a while and head to Corneria or Dream world" Zelda said pointing towards the sky

"Good idea but, how are we going to get there" Link asked again

"Just follow my lead" Zelda said

Corneria 

"FOX, what the heck are you doing" Falco yelled at Fox who was doing his fighter stance "We barely make outside the great fox and you persist on taunting them"

"I don't really find them a threat" Fox said, "They're just wire frames"

"Yeah, of course a few of them aren't a threat at all but I'm worried about when the rest are coming" Falco said just as the bottom side of the ship exploded and Peppy limped out with Slippy"

"My aren't we Peppy" Fox said with a grin on his face

"That joke was old before you ever said it, now we need to leave this ship" Peppy said

"I'm on it" Slippy said activating a device

"Good I idea" Falco said sarcastically "Now when are blood splatters all over the ground no one will see it"

"I've upgraded these things they'll shield from just about anything, cloaking devices are our equivalent of Mario's stars" Slippy said before he jumped off the great fox, as Fox, Falco, and Peppy followed.

"Where to now" Fox asked while free falling. Landing won't be the end of this.

"Anywhere but here" Peppy responded

"Oh I know we can go to mushroom kingdom, the wire frames would have nothing to do with that place," Falco said just as the great fox blew up

"Yeah, that's perfect." Fox said sarcastically "The one time the great fox gets attacked and blows up for no apparent reason. It's not like the wire frames tore the ship apart, they just boarded and started attacking"

Slippy started laughing maniacally from the adrenaline. Then they all hit the ground

**Everywhere else**

Well here's how it goes down, wire frames have taken over every place but mushroom kingdom and Samus's ship, that thing isn't worth taking over and seeing as Samus doesn't even have a particular planet/World the wire frames didn't Try. Earthbound and Icicle Mountain were really easy since only one or two characters guarded them. Mr. Game and Watch pulled a helicopter out of his pocket and flew away, it's amazing what he has in there.


	5. Let's All Get Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Ch 4 Let's all get together

"Mario, Mario look at this" Luigi said running in the house with his shotgun and waving his gun in the air

"Did you kill the mailman, seriously you need to calm down with shotgun." Mario said turning off the TV and getting ready to call his overpaid lawyer "You're going to break us"

"No me and the mailman made a deal, I don't kill him and he wears slippers onto my yard" Luigi said then yelled "But if he sets one of his feet on my beautiful clean yard, I'm going to…" Luigi said starting to rant

Ignoring Luigi beginning to rant about how clean his yard is, Mario grabbed the newspaper out of his hands and started to read.

"They're coming out with a new mushroom," Mario said excitedly which distracted Luigi from his rant

"No not that, the other one" Luigi said

"Well there's like 50 freaking articles, saying "that one" isn't going to make it come out and slap you in the face" Mario said

"Why wouldn't it slap you in a face" Luigi said

"Cause I'm Mario" Mario said

"Well…" Luigi said trying to come back with an insult "I'm Luigi"

"Yeah, and that's why it slaps you" Mario replied

Ignoring Mario's statement Luigi explained to Mario about how all the wire frames were taking over and that they were next. Mario didn't seem worried. In fact he started reading the newspaper again

"Mario we have to warn Peach so we can do something" Luigi said

"What the heck would wire frames have to do with this place? This is Mushroom kingdom land of happiness and peace, the worst that has ever happened is that Bowser kidnaps Peach" Mario said waving his hands in the air "Besides, it's about time that everyone comes here" He started reading an article in the newspaper about the new Mushroom

"Well I'm going anyway" Luigi said opening the door to see. Yoshi and his cohorts, Kirby, and Pikachu

"Man I haven't been here in forever," Pikachu walked

"Told you," Mario looked at Luigi

"Ignoring that" Luigi replied letting all of them in "So what have you all been up to"

"Luigi" Yoshi red Yelled "What's going on"

**Meanwhile…**

"Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick" Captain Falcon blurted out practicing for Brawl

"Would you shut up" Ness said and the mumbled "out of all the characters I get the race car driver"

"Hey little dude" Captain asked "Where are we heading"

"Don't worry about it" Ness said messing with the steering wheel "When I'm finished with this, whatever you call it, It'll drive itself literally"

"No, don't mess with my baby" Captain Falcon yelled knocking ness out of the driver's seat "No one messes with her"

"Move out the way" Ness said grabbing the steering wheel

The two struggled for a couple of hours and eventually due to the pressure, the steering wheel broke and for no apparent reason turned into dust. A couple second after that the car rusted and was crushed for looking too old. Captain Falcon began sobbing

"NOOOOOOOO" He screamed into the distance," she was so young"

"That car was a prototype airplane in WW2 that you ripped off for your own," Ness stated without feeling

"SHUT UP" Captain Falcon Yelled "for cars every 7 years is one year to them"

"Whatever now we need to find another way," Ness said just as the both found themselves zapped up to a spaceship.

Once they were on the spaceship, Captain Falcon was still sobbing. Ness tried to figure out where they were but couldn't make any sense of his surroundings. A door opened and a dark loomed over them. Captain Falcon went into the fetal position and started sobbing harder.

"First my baby dies, know something going to kill us. At least I'll be in heaven with her," Captain Falcon sobbed.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure the cars don't have an after life, they just well umm" Ness scratched his head "I don't know where they go"

"They come up to my ship" The dark stepped into the light to reveal Samus "My ship is one of Many the makes scrap metal for the universe"

"Ha, you have a junk ship" Ness laughed while Captain Falcon continued to sob harder

"No it's not" Samus lead Ness and Captain Falcon, who had gained the strength to walk, to the bridge.

"Where are you going to take us to?" Ness asked

"Mushroom Kingdom, I know about the wire frames, it's probably the only safe place." Samus replied

"Any clue why they're attacking" Ness asked looking in to space.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl has been cancelled" Samus said as if she had no heart

Hearing the news, Captain Falcon managed to get in the fetal position without even moving. He was sobbing harder than we he had lost his car. Ness began screaming and tears came out in an anime style fashion and he started running in circles around the weeping Captain Falcon. Samus, realizing that this was going to last a while, put one some futuristic headphones to drown out their sobbing. A week later, they were nearing mushroom kingdom. Samus was angry, due to Ness and Captain Falcon's sobbing, she couldn't even concentrate enough to read her messages, for all she new a whole galaxy had been destroyed.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FREAKING HECK UP," Samus yelled so loud that her ship sparked

Ness and Captain Falcon both stopped sobbing and both sat down like obedient slaves.

"What are your commands sir" Captain Falcon said

"You two are acting weird" Samus replied, "anyway we're getting close to Mushroom Kingdom, so get ready take anything that you don't plan on being to destroyed"

"Sir yes Sir" Captain Falcon said grabbing a couple of pieces of scrap metal while Ness grabbed a backpack of what seemed to be no where

"What's the scrap metal for" Ness asked

"It reminds me of my baby" Captain Falcon grabbed the metal tighter even though he started bleeding

**Back on Mushroom Kingdom**

"Bleep bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch, well umm, said for lack of a better term "Bleep" he ran around Peach's castle

"Mr.GameandWatch stop your freaking swearing, you're going to make everyone mad" Luigi said trying to get everyone under control

"BLEEP" Mr.GameandWatch kept running around

"Potty mouth" Luigi muttered, "Okay everyone, everybody else should be getting here in a little while, then we can discuss how to get rid of the wire frames"

"Luigi stop trying to get everyone under control, let them enjoy there time here" Mario said getting ready to eat the new mushroom "I wonder what flavor it'll be"

Suddenly, the whole roof was torn off showing Samus's ship hovering above. In the mist of the debris falling from the roof Luigi was found vacuuming up loose debris wearing an apron and his shotgun tucked tightly in his shoulder. Link and Zelda were using Naryu's Love for protection and The Yoshies and Kirby began eating all the loose debris. Bowser tried to kidnap Peach again but Mario threw him into a spike that seemed to come out of nowhere. Wario pulled his hat over his head in hopes that he would survive. The Ice climber started running around in circles screaming.

"BLEEP" Mr.GameandWatch yelled out. Luigi appeared right in front of him

"What did I tell you about that swearing" Luigi tried to shoot GameandWatch but he just turned sideways. Luigi muttered something then went back to vacuuming. GameandWatch then slapped Luigi with a turtle that he pulled out of his pockets.

Things like this continued to happen for 3 days eventually Samus, Captain Falcon, and Ness descended from the ship in a heroic fashion as if they had just saved the world. When they touch the ground the destroyed Castle rebuilt itself.

"Do you have to do that every time you enter a place with a roof?" Ness said touching the ground

Samus didn't reply. Everyone stared at her.

"Umm, didn't we come here to discuss the wire frames" Samus scratched the back of her head, which looked really awkward because she was still wearing her helmet

"Look at the mess you made" Luigi said wiping his glove on the ground to show all the dust and debris that wasn't fixed

"Forget it Luigi" Yoshi sipped some punch "Let's party, I haven't seen these guys in a long time and everyone's isn't here yet. DK, Marth, Roy, Fox, Falco, Pichu, and Jigglypuff"

"Don't forget the biggest on of them all, the master hand," Luigi said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked Luigi in the eye.

"You did what" Yoshi dropped his glass and ran towards the door "Bye" he yelled as everyone followed

"He never R.S.V.P'ed" Luigi yelled

"LUIGI" Mario yelled slapping Luigi upside the head "The master hand will destroy us all"


	6. Master Pwnage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Ch 5 Master pwnage

"WHO SUMMUMED ME TO THIS KINGDOM" The Master Hand bellowed out as he descended, from what seemed to be a black sky, onto Peach's Castle

"I did" Luigi said his shotgun cocked and ready to shoot

"You" Master Hand laughed, "You can't beat me" Storm clouds swirled above him.

"I have before" Luigi said aiming his shotgun

"What you saw was only a taste of my power" Master Hand said

"Same goes here," Luigi said

Authors Note: a wave dash is an actual move in smash bros but put simply it's just sliding

Luigi shot at master hand but he slowed down time and stepped out of the way. He then proceeded to strike Luigi with lightning, but Luigi Jumped up and air dodged. Luigi then started wave dashing in circles around the master hand. A dust cloud formed around him. Master hand super jumped into the air and super slammed into the ground creating a shock wave and dirt to fly everywhere. When it all cleared Luigi had been protected by Zelda who was using Naryu's love. Link Jumped up and tried to slash Master hand who jumped out of the way. Link the Unleashed a series of attacks while Captain Falcon was preparing to punch Master Hand, Just as Captain Falcon was about to punch Master hand Jumped up in the air and out of the way. When he landed Luigi, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Link surrounded him.

"Is this the best you have to show" Master hand laughed

Master hand slammed his fingers into the ground and an underground force blew everyone back and blew dust into the air yet again. When it all cleared Mario, Peach and Bowser stood in front him.

"Oh no it's Mario I'm dead now" Master Hand said sarcastically with more clouds surrounding him

"You sure are but" Mario was cut off by Bowser

"We're doing this Mario style," Bowser said

**Battle Mode**

Mario, Peach, and Bowser stood across the stage, which uprooted from nowhere, from Master Hand. The first thing Mario did was use that new mushroom he mentioned earlier. This time Mario started sparkling as if he had a star and he grew 7 times his size. He rushed at master hand and began throwing a fury of punches and fireballs.

**Exit Battle Mode**

"Wait I thought we going to fight turn based" Bowser asked

"Change of plans" Peach ran in

"Why am I always the last one to know these things" Bowser muttered following Peach

Mario front flipped over the Master hand to reveal Peach delivering an explosive kick. The Master hand flew a couple of inches with a scratch on himself. He used recover

"That's a Pokemon move" Pikachu said skull bashed Master Hand

"Ha, The Master Hand is a Pokemon" Luigi limped in

"I am not," The Master hand turned red and everyone laughed, "Just tell me why I'm here. I have things to do you know"

"We want to know why you cancelled Brawl" Luigi replied

"More importantly why the wire frames are attacking our worlds" Kirby added on to Luigi.

"The wire frames are attacking" Master hand queried "That's not my problem, I cancelled brawl because I got tired of holding back my true power. What the wire frames do now is none of my business. However I can tell you that they are looking for a new master. See what you can get from that" He ascended back into the sky"

"Dang that was useless" Luigi kicked the ground

"They're looking for a new master huh" Linked tapped his chin

"Don't even think about it, your not turning evil" Zelda said slapping Link in the head.

"Well we're safe here until then," Captain Falcon said just as a note fell from the sky

"It's says you don't think I'd leave you unpwned did you" Peach picked up the note

"What the heck does that mean?" Yoshi asked

Suddenly metal creatures burst up from the ground, each one looking like a different Nintendo character. They all rushed toward the originals of themselves and beat the crap out the originals. 15 minutes later everyone one was pwned in one way or another.

"I'm actually bleeding" Pikachu tried to lick his wounds clean

"I'm hurting in place that I'd forgotten about" Mario said pulling out an icy hot patch

"I don't know what you're talking about" Luigi was polishing his shotgun in front of a dead metal version of himself "I finally killed someone with my shotgun." Everyone ignored him.

"Well at least we know what the wire frames want" Samus was using some type of futuristic dent remover on her armor.

"Weren't you supposed to become zero suit Samus" Ness asked

"That's only when I'm not getting beat down" Samus said

"What type of master do you think the wire frames are looking for" Zelda slapped Link again.

**Meanwhile on Meta-Knights unreasonably large ship**

"So that's what's going on, with brawl cancelled the wire frames need a new master" Ganondorf said staring over some random large magic pot in space with all the other villains/evil guys/ antagonists to all protagonists/good guys/whatever else they're know as.

"One of us needs to become that master" Mewtwo said, "Whoever controls them can control anything"

"Why are you here" Bowser asked "Your not a villain"

"I might as well be" Mewtwo said "How did you get here so fast"

"I'm the spy of this group, I also pick up dry cleaning, donuts, and do all the shopping" Bowser smiled happily

"So you're the errand boy" Star wolf said "in that case pick up my dry cleaning tomorrow at 4 a.m."

"Why are you even here, your not even in super smash bros." Bowser argued

"I fight Fox more than enough to be here, this is a meeting of villains not super smash bros villains" Wolf said

"Let's get back on topic," Meta-knight said

"Don't these meeting of villains normally fail, it happens in all the TV shows" A giant polar bear wearing huge sun glasses and carrying a gigantic hammer said, (from here on out this guy shall be known as PB)

"Umm… well… we're video game characters," Ganondorf answered

"Those fail too" Wolf said "I'm just here to past time"

"I'm out then, I don't even know why I'm here" PB said walking out the door. He then realized they were in space "I guess I'm in" PB said sitting down

"Hey where Ness's villain" Bowser asked

"I don't know he never R.S.V.P'ed" Ganondorf said

"Roy and Marth" Bowser asked again

"They didn't either" Ganondorf replied

"This seems like a waist of time" Meta-knight said "Unless we get back on topic I'll kill you all and go kill everyone else"

"Okay, Okay. As I was saying before whoever controls the wire frames rules" Ganondorf said

"But we need one of us to be leader" Kraid, who just realized what's going on, said.

"Let's have an election then" Bowser answered Kraid's implied question

"No let's have a giant battle whoever has the best minions win" Ganondorf said, Bowser looked depressed

"My minions suck" Bowser mumbled

"I have no minions," Meta-knight said

"Then you can go in yourself, or pay some random hobo to do it for you" Ganondorf walked towards a door "Let the battle begin!"

**Back in Mushroom Kingdom**

"Who's going to be the new leader" Luigi walked out of Dr. Mario's office, he was the last to get painkillers and other medicine. Even though he didn't really need them.

"I think" Link was cut off by Zelda slapping him in the head again "Geese all I want is some help"

"Your still not becoming their leader" Zelda said stubbornly

"No we need someone who has real authority, someone who can command Authority like the Master Hand" Mario said

"Bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch said and Luigi tried to shoot him again but he just turned sideways

"GameandWatch is right, Fox isn't the most powerful of us, actually I really don't know who is the most powerful but he does command authority when he wants to" Luigi agreed with GameandWatch

"But that can't be the only reason the wire frames obey him, think about how powerful he is" Link said

"So, umm we also need someone who's not afraid to kill someone who does the least little thing to aggravate them" One of the ice climber's said. Everybody then stared Luigi

"Wait I'm not that Powerful" Luigi already started to sweat under the pressure

"Yes, but if you had your one arsenal of guns we'd all be dead" Mario pointed at Luigi's shotgun

"That covers Command and Power, what about money" Zelda said. Everybody then stared at Yoshi who was counting how much money he had after the visit with the doctor. He didn't even realize they we're staring at him

"5001, 5002 wait a minute why are you all staring at me," Yoshi said

"Yoshi, your one of the Leader of the wire frames" Samus said "You control their paychecks until we convince the Master hand to start Brawl again"

"So it's settled," a random toad said, "now if you don't mind my brother is dying"


	7. Under Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective companies

Ch 6 Under Pressure

"Oh yeah high score" Pichu and Jigglypuff were playing in the master hand's arcade trying to get the high score on space invaders

"What, no way. I worked forever on that" Jigglypuff pushed Pichu out of the way

"Yeah right" Pichu said, "In one minute you said you had the best score ever in record time"

"Who wanted the tea?" A wire frame said walking in

"I wanted kool-aid, all you guys know is how to make tea, caviar, and all this other fancy stuff pokemon don't eat" Pichu said "I just want the simple stuff at least until we leave"

"I'll take then" Jigglypuff abandoned space invaders and drank the tea

"Oh, there you are" Master hand said walking in "Sorry about that, I had been invited to a get together and thing sort of went bad"

"Whatever, you got the life here" Pichu said, "I understand why you beat someone up every time you leave"

"Anyway, I still want to get you to start brawl again" Jigglypuff finished off his tea and through on floor which was not soon after picked up by a wire frame"

"I'm telling I'm not start it again" Master hand summoned a wire frame for some tea and caviar

"What's it going to take to convince you" Jigglypuff said

"I'll tell what, we can make a deal" Master summoned another wire frame for paper and pencil, "Let's go to living room shall we go to"

"Which one" Pichu asked

**Back at Peach's Castle**

"I what" Fox was stunned when he made to mushroom kingdom

"You're the leader of the wire frames," Luigi said

"That was rhetorical" Mario noticed Luigi had been acting weird once he was selected as a leader

"Really" Luigi asked, Mario ignored him

"I get my ship destroyed by these things then you tell me that I have to lead them," Fox said

"It will be the three of us, you just give commands, Luigi follows them through with threats, and I get them paychecks" Yoshi was still counting his money "Besides it's only until we can get brawl back on track"

"Brawl was cancelled" Falco barely got the words out, he then lost his feathers and turned so white that he lost his outline. Everyone didn't pay attention because they we're trying to get Fox to be leader.

"Aren't you hurt Fox" Slippy asked

"Emotion hinders greatness" Fox replied as if he had never smiled, cried, laughed, or done any other of emotion.

"That's what we're talking, your cold heartlessness makes you perfect for a leader" Zelda said

"Just to get you all off my back I'll be leader" Fox finally agreed with everyone "Now how long do I have to do this"

**Meanwhile on Meta-Knight's, bigger than ever needed, large ship**

After the battle was over a Koopa, a Dry Bones, and a goomba stood in the middle a barren wasteland that somehow fit one Meta-knight's monumentally large ship, discoing the night away. In the background disco inferno was playing. All the villains watched from a stand high above. Some of them where wondering why Meta-Knight even had a barren wasteland on his ship.

"I can't believe it I win, I WIN" Bowser celebrated his unexpected victory over the other villains

"Don't get cocky your still on my ship" Meta-knight replied

"I don't care, I won as of right now I have the best minions in the Nintendo world" Bowser still celebrated

"Whatever, we need to get back to our planning" Ganondorf tried to hide his sadness because just like every other villain he cheated and should of won.

"YEAH" Bowser yelled jumping down into the wasteland and started discoing with his minions

"For the worse bad guy I've ever seen he's the best gloater in this dimension" Meta-knight walked away and everyone followed

When everyone made it back up to the bridge they saw Wario discoing to disco inferno.

"My eyes" Wolf yelled "Not only do I need new ships after that freakish battle, now I need to go to the eye doctor"

"You were playing that music" PB said "Disco like that doesn't come from just anywhere"

"Why are you here" Meta-knight said "Your not a bad guy"

"I decided to be, you all get to do whatever you want in an epic story about someone coming to kick your butt, that's awesome" Wario replied

"As if it's not bad enough getting beaten by Bowser now this guy tries to make me realize how pathetic my life is" Ganondorf muttered

"Get off my ship before I kill you" Meta-knight threatened

"Whatever, you try to be awesome and everything goes against you" Wario walked to the teleporter continuing his rant

"What's the planned" Bowser discoed in with his three minions

"I haven't thought of that yet," Ganondorf said

"Wait shouldn't Bowser make the plan, after all he is going to be leader" Meta-knight said

"What, SWEET today gets better and better" Bowser Kept dancing

"For a group of villains, where extremely reasonable" PB said

**Back at Master Hand's mansion**

"There we go, get everyone to sign this petition saying I'm allowed to use my true powers in Brawl" Master hand said

"We can't do that no one will listen to us, especially about this" Pichu said

"What if we can use our true power" Jigglypuff said "I think everyone would agree to that"

"No, I can't see to those terms" Master Hand summoned a wire frame the looked like a lawyer

"I thought most of the wire frames left you" Pichu asked, "Where are all these ones coming from"

"There are literally thousands upon thousands of wire frames," Master Hand said "Though most them have gone out taking over worlds looking for a new master"

"Wait a minute, did you say there taking over worlds" Pichu asked

"We need to get back," Jigglypuff said

"I suppose I should tell your world has already been taken over, the only safe place is Mushroom Kingdom" Master Hand said

"NOOO" Jigglypuff screamed then used his shield to fly off again. Pichu grabbed on before he flew completely away

"Hmm, we didn't complete our contract" Master Hand sat in silence for a little while "I'm feeling a little bored, perhaps I should give them more difficulty than they already have getting back their worlds"

Master snapped his finger and a polygon of each character came out of the ground Master Hand spoke to them all "Go and see what havoc you can stir up in the worlds"


	8. 3rd Party

Ch 7 3rd party

**Somewhere behind Peach's Castle**

"WOW" Luigi stood in a giant vault full of shotguns, mini guns, and any other horribly destructive weapon they all could think of "all this is mine, I can't believe it"

"Yeah, Luigi you can use anyone weapon you want" Mario said, "Just don't kill any of us"

"THERE'S EVEN NUKES IN HERE" Luigi was astounded

"What about me, I need the money" Yoshi said "My two cohorts need to get paid"

"Look behind you" Ness said

"THE FIRST UNIVERSAL BANK OF YOSHI" Yoshi ran towards it with tears in his eyes

"What do you think he's going to do" Yoshi blue asked

"He'll probably roll around in the money for a while" Yoshi red answered

"Luigi got his weapons, and Yoshi got his bank now what do I get" Fox queried

"This" Samus held out a microphone

"That's it, a microphone. Luigi and Yoshi get there own building and all I get is a microphone" Fox complained "That is the biggest load of" Jigglypuff and Pichu cut him off by land on him

"That was fun," Pichu said as if he was drunk

"Really we should do that more often," Jigglypuff said

"I'm guessing you had a good time flying through the air," Pikachu said

"What are you crazy, we landed on a DS which seemed to be floating in space and started playing Mario Kart DS" Pichu still sounded drunk

"So why do you sound drunk?" Pikachu asked

"Well, let's just say we're high on life" Pichu replied running off in the distance

"Where's he going" Kirby asked

"Forget him, he'll be back later" Yoshi red said

"What are we going to do now, Yoshi has his money, Luigi has his weapons of mass destruction, and I have my microphone" Fox said

"TO, DREAMWORLD" Kirby was sitting on a giant star

**Back on Meta-knights Freakishly large ship**

"There it is, Dream world" Bowser stared at the window "The first part of my plan shall come into play here, no doubt this time I will beat Mario" He clenched his fist.

"Umm, this isn't about beating Mario. This is about ruling the land of Nintendo," Meta-knight said

"I still want to beat Mario" Bowser kept is fist clenched "Let's go down there and beat the crap of those wire frames"

"That's all we're doing" PB ran towards "Dude, if I'd known that I wouldn't brought more destructive stuff" 

"That's no plan, a plan actually requires strategy" Wolf said

"Since when have I had a plan, all I've ever done is kidnap Peach" Bowser replied

"You did in Paper Mario" Wolf replied

"Anyone can think of a plan like that, in fact I stole it from some ninja movie" Bowser said

"We still need a plan" Ganondorf said "No one barges into a planet demanding to rule, I say we should at least wait for the good guys to show up that way they'll take some of the beating for us"

"Hey that's not a bad idea" Bowser said "I think I'm starting to like this plan thing" he pulled out some paper and pencil "Okay here's what we do"

**Dream world, or umm what used to be Dream world**

"What the heck happened here" Luigi jumped off the star carrying a rocket launcher with a built in shotgun. Several bad things surrounded them. The usual stuff, tornadoes, evil overlords, fires, and every other clichéd "the world is destroyed" thing

"This is Dream world remember, the center of all dreams. With wire frames taking over every known place in existence except for mushroom kingdom, it doesn't exactly mean everyone going to have dreams about fluffy ponies dancing in meadows" Kirby threw the star to GameandWatch who put it in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten" Luigi replied

"Where's Mario at" Fox looked around at everyone

"Umm, he said something about despising Wart and ran back to his house" Link pulled his sword ready for the wire frames

At that instant I giant ship, about as large as the planet, peered over them. All the villains descended.

"Ah, nothing like the smell of badness in the morning" Ganondorf took in a deep breath

"It's 4 P.M" Link forgot about the wire frames and instantly turned his attention to Ganondorf.

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch accused all of them seeing as he had no archenemy

"You!" Luigi turned off the friendly fire on his Rocket Launcher/Shotgun and started using his ammo on Mr.GameandWatch

"What was the point of having a friendly fire on there if he's just going to turn it off" Bowser and all the villains were still descending to the planet

"False-sense of security" Meta-knight murmured to himself

"Let's get this over with" Kirby sucked up some fire nearby

Everyone charged at each other. And just as the first strike was about to be made they all found themselves surrounded by wire frames. They froze instantly.

"Why did we freeze" Yoshi had his tongue stuck in midair

"I don't know, maybe somebody dreaming something about us" Kirby replied

The wire frames all parted and a polygon that looked like Kirby walked through "I've been expecting you" it said

At that instant everyone who had been in the first super smash bros remember fighting polygons.

"You, another minion of the master hand" Link yelled, Zelda and anyone who wasn't in the first smash bros. was confused.

"How many minions does he have" Luigi put away his rocket launcher/shotgun and pulled out a scatter rocket

"Let's see there's the wire frames, the polygons, the metal things, Giga Bowser I guess, and the crazy hand," Bowser answered

"Why are you here, what's your plan" Kirby asked

"My master is feeling a little bit bored he sent us here to stir up a little bit of trouble among you all" The polygon said

"What, just because he was bored" Luigi pulled his Rocket Launcher/ Shotgun off his back and shot the polygon. Another one formed in its place. This continued for quite a while.

"I'm hungry, hey Kirby want to go get some dinner." Yoshi rubbed his stomach now realizing they weren't frozen anymore. This happened an hour or two after Luigi started shooting

"Sure why not, hey GameandWatch" GameandWatch tossed Kirby the star and everyone but Luigi flew off

"I'm feeling a little hungry myself" Meta-Knight walked towards his ship, all the other villains followed

"I will kill you for good" Luigi kept shooting, while everyone left.

**While everyone went to get lunch…**

"HAHA, this is pretty fun, I'd never thought my powers could do this" Master hand laughed in front of a giant TV as Luigi's one sided battle against the Kirby wire frame continued.

"Hey dude what's up" Pichu appeared in front of the door

"How did you get here with no scars" Master hand asked

Pichu's eyes darted around narrowly, as if there were some flaw in the Master hand's security system. The Master hand knew that was impossible seeing as he had been woken up many times in the middle of the night because a spec of dust touched an outside wall of his mansion.

"Well" Master hand tried to give the illusion of tapping his foot but because he has none it looked more so like a spasm

Pichu kept silent. After a few minutes of silence Pichu started laughing evilly.

"This is awkward" Master hand walked away not noticing everyone returning to dream world.

"You don't recognize me do you" Pichu sounded more like Mewtwo now

"Hmm" Master hand rubbed his fingers together "Dark voice, mental powers" this drew on for a few minutes

"I'm Mewtwo" He jumped out of Pichu's body, which fell to the floor.

"I'm here too" Kraid busted through one of the doors

"I just had that one painted" Master hand Yelled "Aren't you supposed to be having lunch with all the other villains"

"No, cause it's all part of the plan" Kraid and Mewtwo rushed at the Master hand

**Back there…**

"Luigi don't" Mario, who had decided to come after lunch, grabbed Luigi before he could throw a nuke at the polygon

"Are you that angry" Kirby asked

"No" Luigi turned around with an almost murderous look on his face, everyone backed away.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask E.Gadd to make nukes grenade sized" Yoshi said

"Can we begin now?" The Kirby Polygon looked at his wrist as if he had a watch on, "I've got some work to do, and these wire frames are getting tired of standing here"

"There's only about five left" Kirby replied

"Good, then it'll be easier for us to whip your butts" Bowser and all the other villains descended from Meta-Knight's oversized ship.

"Do you think just once that we'd get the element of surprise" Wolf slapped his head

"Let's not waste time and just fight," the Kirby polygon said

Everyone rushed at each other, no matter how uneven there numbers were. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach ganged up on Bowser, who curled up in his shell and started spinning around in attempt to hit them. Wolf, Fox, and Falco hid behind rocks and tried to have a strategic battle, but Pikachu and Jigglypuff kept interrupting while fighting the wire frames. Kirby ran at his counterpart polygon holding a sword high in the air until he was cut off by Meta-knight who unleashed a fury of attacks. The polygon soon joined in. Link, Zelda and Samus, and anyone left attacked Ganondorf and PB who pulled off an impressive team battle. Pretty soon Mario got an idea and went to sleep. Suddenly a giant frog peered over then all and knocked all the villains on to Meta-knights disproportionably large ship. He then destroyed the polygon in a way that is unimaginable to the human imagination.

**At Master hand's Mansion**

"Well that was easy" Master Hand stood triumphantly over Kraid and Mewtwo "Now to get that door fixed and painted again"

"I've got some news" a wire frame stepped in through the door "Dream world has been taken by the good guys, your polygon was defeated" it looked down afraid as if it was going to get hurt

"What I missed the fight!" Master hand stared angrily at Mewtwo and Kraid "You will be…"

"However the good news is that that another team has joined the fight" The wire frame said. "This one being neither good nor bad" The sentence made Master hand completely forget about giving more punishment to Kraid and Mewtwo, who not to longer after Master hand stopped paying attention to them disappeared.


	9. Various Plots

Ch 8 Various Plots

"All man we're too late" Roy looked over everyone rejoicing on their victory at dream world

"No Matter there are several worlds" Snake didn't even bother to look outside there ship.

"So, we're the underdogs of this whole thing. We need to go out and conquer a world that no one is going to," Marth argued

"You mean other than our own" Pit replied "We're already ahead of everyone, we already got back our own worlds. We're safe for a while"

"Plus we have the element of surprise" Snake started looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Where are we going to next?" Roy asked

"I don't care it's his ship" Snake pointed at Pit while still searching through the fridge.

"This is yours" Marth asked, "How did you get it"

"Well, umm…" Pit shied away "I know a guy"

"What guy, do I know him?" Roy asked

"What know" Pit shook his head "Only I know him"

"No you don't" Snake pulled out some stuff to make a sandwich "He jacked this from some guy just floating around in space"

"And how did you get in space" Marth asked

"I'm a video game character, I don't need logic" Pit replied

"Yes you do" Snake argued

"No I don't" Pit argued back

**While this went on…**

"Break out the punch we won" Mario celebrated "and all it took was giant frog from my imagination"

"If that frog destroyed the Kirby polygon in a way unimaginable to the human imagination than how did you see it" Kirby asked Mario.

"Well… umm" Everyone stared at Mario

"He's not Mario," A noise rumbled from GameandWatch's pocket

"Bleep" Mr.GameandWatch yelled as Mario fell out of his pockets

"How did he get in there", Link's eye twitched.

"Bleep bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch tried to explain his logic defying pockets while dodging Luigi's rockets. He then mentioned something about finding dead people in there every time he walks down a dark alley.

"Then who are you" Pikachu poked the fake Mario like some type of toy

"It's me" Mewtwo transformed back to himself

"Didn't Master hand just beat the crap out of you and Kraid" Yoshi asked, wondering how he knew the Master hand did beat the crap out them

"Ignoring that" Mewtwo closed his eyes and explained, "It's all part of the plan," He then laughed evilly then disappeared to Meta-knights super-colossal ship.

"What was that all about" Luigi finally stopped shooting at GameandWatch and looked at where Mewtwo disappeared as if he would come back.

"Bleep bleep," Mr.GameandWatch yelled out as Mario searched his pockets for the warp star. Luigi's eyes twitched but he resisted the urge to start shooting GameandWatch again.

"I'm getting out of here before wart really shows up" Mario started to ride off but Kirby stopped him.

"No way, I may have over 5000 warp stars here" Kirby threw Mario off and handed it to GameandWatch "but this one is my favorite"

"How can you tell the difference" One the ice climbers asked.

"Where are we going next" Kirby tried to change the subject.

**Meanwhile on Meta-knights behemoth like ship…**

"I completed the task" Mewtwo appeared in the bridge with all the other villains

"Excellent, with Mewtwo keeps distracting everyone by pretending to have a plan of his own will get all the other worlds in no time" Bowser yelled out his plan.

"There's a flaw though, at first it would be as easy as convincing all the wire frames that you'd be the best leader" Ganondorf was still a little said about losing the battle mentioned a few chapters ago "Now they already have a leader"

"You don't think I noticed that" Bowser folded his arm and closed his eyes as if he was about to divulge more of his plan.

"Wait a minute they have a leader now" Kraid yelled out before Bowser could say anything. Everyone shook their heads and sighed because they were to lazy to get up and slap him.

"Anyway" Bowser still had his arms folded and eyes closed. "When I saw that another plan instantly unfolded in my head. We have to get at least one world and use it as a base. Than in other means we do our best to capture the other world using the wire frames and our various minions. Eventually as the whole thing goes on we start to capture the world that everyone else forgot about. We slowly move on until everywhere belongs to us," Bowser then laughed evilly and everyone was amazed.

"A simple errand boy came up with such an amazing plan" Wolf mumbled

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome" Bowser struck a pose.

"Even more bragging, if you weren't going to be the head of this all I'd shoot you out my air lock" Meta-knight said

"So let's get started shall we" Bowser said "Too Kanto"

**At Master Hand's mansion…**

"ah, very good it seems like the villains have actually came up with a good plan. Now can the heroes actually come up with something better" Master Hand watched his huge screen TV with his brother, the Crazy hand"

"Ah yes you really should've woken me up from my nap for this" Crazy hand said

"Yes, but you always insist on taking those week long naps, you seriously need some help with that" Master Hand replied

"I have such a headache" Pichu finally woke up after Mewtwo overshadowed him "What happened"

"There's some aspirin right there, we thought it be better to leave you alone" Master Hand didn't even take his eyes off the screen"

"Oh look, Luigi's trying to shoot GameandWatch again" Crazy hand laughed

"Maybe I should be getting back" Pichu started to walk out the door

"Wait we're lonely" Crazy hand made his equivalent of a puppy-eyed dog look.

"Okay I'll stay and watch for a little while" Pichu walked towards one of the many chairs in the room. "So, how do you plan on this whole thing unfolding"

"I actually don't care I would rather it never end" Master Hand replied summoning some popcorn.

"I want it to" Pichu grabbed a piece of popcorn "Mushroom Kingdom is nice but I want to get back home. You know there's still the option of restarting brawl"

"Hmm, yes that does remind me. The last time you left we didn't get a chance to finish our contract" Master summoned that wire frame again. "Let's head to another room, shall we"

"Okay" Pichu sighed "but I should really call Jigglypuff or someone else first"

"Very well" Master went into a shape like a fist and pounded the ground until a whole came out. Suddenly Jigglypuff came flying through the roof.

"Ou" The words Jigglypuff fainted appeared right under him.

"Great, now we have to take him to the infirmary" Master hand got a little mad at the fact that his summoning attempt finally went awry.


	10. DK's Ship

Ch 9 DK's ship… actually rivals Meta-knights

"What's up everybody" DK walked into Peach's castle after everyone returned.

"Where have you been?" Kirby asked, "We really could've used your help."

"Let's just say I have a surprise" DK didn't even step onto the tile floor "Follow me"

Everyone tried to get out the door as fast as they could but their numbers were too large and they got stuck, except GameandWatch who just walked straight through. He turned around and thought for a second, eventually he pulled a hammer and chisel out of his pocket and went at Luigi's shotgun.

"You little" Luigi face turned red and it got to him. He busted apart the brick wall and ran full force at GameandWatch, who darted away.

"Whatever works" Link stood back up.

"It's beautiful," Fox was nearly crying at the sight of a ship nearly 1000 times bigger than his own.

"It's true" Tears were flowing through Captain Falcon's helmet. "It's more beautiful than my baby"

"Hey Fox what happened to the, emotion hinders greatness quote" Falcon said, while he and everyone else ignored the illogical fact that the ship could fit in mushroom kingdom.

"This is beyond emotion," Fox said finally letting tears stream down his face.

"What's this thing made of anyway" Zelda knocked at the sides.

"It's a combination of metal, wood, and bananas for smell" DK took a bite out of a banana he pulled out of his pocket.

"Awesome I don't have to ride that warp star anymore" Yoshi blue celebrated, Kirby slapped him twice and nearly slapped him again but decided against it.

"So, what's inside it" Mario asked

"There are 50 rooms with full baths, 8 courtyards, 10 gardens, 16 kitchens, 39 computer rooms, 2 barren wastelands, 4 lakes, 1 ocean, 15 dining rooms, and thousands of the basic stuff, like plasma TVs." DK smiled triumphantly "oh yeah, there's also a banana vault. If you touch I will kill you, but there's also vaults for whatever various items you all use."

"So, we just fly around space in this thing" Ness had somehow managed to get on top of the ship.

"Yep" DK nodded.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion followed by a series of cuss words, which were somehow bleeped out. GameandWatch flew through the air spinning in circles at his slow frame rate. Pretty soon he appeared on a platform enshrouded in light. Luigi walked back in wearing a Spartan helmet on top of his hat. He also wore a pair of broken glasses along with orthopedic shoes. He had on a battle vest and Samus followed behind him

"What the heck happened to you" Yoshi stared at him.

"Well, to state the Major things, Master Chief is now married to my mp3 player and Samus took his place for all of about 3 seconds and found it too boring, some librarian is now stumbling through mushroom kingdom blind because she followed me and Samus, and Samus got mad and broke her glasses which I picked up. We then somehow found ourselves in the middle of a ninja war because of a summoning. And now I'm in charge of creating actually good looking orthopedic shoes, because the ninja who summoned me said he got tired of being made fun of. So here I am now" Luigi took a deep breath, as everyone didn't know whether to stare at Luigi or not believe him.

**Meanwhile on Meta-knights psychotically huge ship…**

"It's not possible" Meta-knight's mask literally caught on fire.

"Don't burn them" K.Rool grabbed a couple pictures of DK's ship out of his hands. "I didn't

"I can't believe" Meta-knight was in fury "I will kill that monkey for this"

"Just because his ship is bigger than yours" Wolf replied.

"You don't understand" Meta-knight looked as if he was about to do a flash back "since before I was born I wanted to have the biggest ship in the universe. I have several hundred mini sketches of them. It started with a rock I found in my backyard. AND I WILL NOT BE BEAT OUT BY A MONKEY!" Meta-knight shouted with anger.

**Suddenly on Mushroom Kingdom…**

"He's NO MONKEY" Yoshi blue yelled out, everyone just barely managed to resist the urge to slap him.

**Back on Meta-knights grandiose sized ship…**

"Calm down, you can always add on to your ship" PB saw Meta-knight reaching for the eject button the seats. Which is odd because Meta-knight had no reason to eject them"

"Your right… start the procedure, I will not lose" Meta-knight ran off somewhere.

"We're nearing Hyrule" Ganondorf said.

"What, umm, oh yeah" Bowser just woke up because Meta-knights ramblings put him to sleep. "Wait I said to Kanto."

"Tough biscuits" Ganondorf said, "I wanted to conquer Hyrule… again"

**On the other side of Hyrule**

"It's more awesome than I thought" Pit stared at Hyrule with awe.

"To bad they have a weed problem" Snake didn't even bother to look out the window "Ever since Snake Eater I can't stand the sight of grass"

"Is that why you were voted the worst house in your neighborhood" Roy asked

"How did you know that" Snake eyed him.

"I like to keep up with stuff" Roy responded, standing in front of a stack of about 100 newspapers "not to mention that newspaper makes a good replacement for firewood."

"We're getting kind of close to Hyrule maybe we should get off" Marth was still staring out the window

"No we're landing, you must have our ship confused with Meta-knights" Pit grabbed the controls.

"Is it just us this time" Snake asked "I really don't feel like trying to hard?"

"No, I think I see Meta-knights ship" Roy looked through some goggles.

"There's no thinking when you see that thing. Its size overwhelms you" Marth said

"Alright well let's get this over with." Snake walked towards the teleporter."

**At Master Hand's Mansion…**

"Well, I'm sorry I just can't see to that. The only I'll continue Brawl is if I get to use my true power" Master hand starring at a piece of paper.

"No one will ever agree to that" Pichu said "It's not like you any easier when you're holding back"

"Maybe not to you" Master hand argued, "To most of the villains in the video game world I seem weak. I'm really stronger than just about any of them."

"So why don't you prove it on your own time" Jigglypuff argued back "You're hurting everyone. Besides you've said yourself, you are bored. Brawl was the only thing that kept you going"

"Ah, yes but now I've taken the time to expand my horizon. I feel better than ever before" Master hand gave his equivalent of a smile.

"So what have you done that could more interesting than Brawl" Jigglypuff asked.

"DDR" Master yelled out, Pichu's eye started twitching.

"You're a hand you can't dance" Pichu yelled

"Just watch" Master summoned a DDR pad.

"Stop wait, we've gotten off subject," Jigglypuff said.

"Yes we have then haven't we." Master hand replied "Well, I don't feel like doing any more compromising just let continue watching your friends try to solve the problem."


	11. Escape

Ch 10 Escape

"Ah Hyrule" Ganondorf took a deep breathe "At least this time the only thing we have to do is kill a polygon. No elaborate plan, no guy in a green tunic slashing through all my minions."

"You know you miss the elaborate plans" Wolf said

"Yeah, who am I kidding? Bowser's plan isn't elaborate at all, I want to see somebody be fooled dad blame it" Ganondorf looked sad.

"Dad blame it?" Bowser queried, "What kind of crackpot saying is that. You don't even have a dad, do you?"

"I don't know" Ganondorf look confused "I felt as if some unknown source from above made me say that against my will"

"Umm that's somewhat freaky" Kraid said "And confusing, what sick mind would force all to do this"

"What if we're all being controlled by some unknown source, and this whole thing was never supposed to happen. What if this unknown source was typing everything we say and do. And without it would be stuck back in our own stories. Which are controlled by another unknown source. This is all so confusing for some reason." PB eyes grew big "Does that we're just a figment a some guys imagination? Unknown source help us understand."

"Your not supposed to understand" A deep voice bellowed out of nowhere and rumbled the land. Then flaming chickens of doom came flying out of nowhere and struck each one of the villains and knocked them out. When the chickens stopped being on fire several wire frames gathered around the dead and cooked chicken and feasted along with collard greens, pinto beans and homemade cornbread, not that jiffy mix stuff, the real thing.

**Meanwhile on DK's ship…**

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME" Captain Falcon was running around like he was in heaven.

"BLEEP" Mr.GameandWatch commented.

"I actually thought I could have done better," DK said

"Your sure could've, wood gets dirtier than metal" Luigi had on an apron and an automatic pressure washer in place of his shotgun.

"Luigi, when are you going to stop being a neat freak" Link said, "I'm about tired of everything being spotless"

"Get used to it" Luigi had already pressure washed the giant ship and was halfway through buffing it. He had also switched from his apron to a janitor suit with the nametag Bob on it.

"Where the heck did he get that from?" Kirby asked

"What do you think his vault is filled with" DK said, "Since Luigi is such a neat freak, I'd figure that he would clean this ship for free. Plus this place is swearing muted anyone who cusses will sound like regular words. Luigi will all think we're talking regular"

"Bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch sighed with relief.

"Well crap then" Ness tested the system out "Hey it actually works"

"I heard that" Luigi ran over ness with his buffer.

"Looks like I still got some bugs to work out on the system," DK pulled up a schematic of the system and scratched his head.

**Back at Hyrule…**

"What the heck happened" Wolf woke up to find himself locked in a cage separated from all the other villains.

"What do you think?" Ganondorf said "when we got knocked out by the chickens; we were captured by the good guys."

"We're not good guys" Snake walked down there and ironically enough he was carrying snakes to feed them.

"So what are you" then Meta-knight asked.

"Umm… well I don't know" Snake replied, "We just kind of want our share"

"Join us then" K.Rool said "And together we'll rule the galaxy" he proceeded to laugh evilly. Snake eventually got tired of it and through a dead cobra at him.

"He is right you know" Kraid said.

"We already conquered Hyrule why we join you when we just captured you" Snake replied.

"Because you know as well as I do that something awfully strange is going to happen" Ganondorf grabbed and bit ferociously into a snake.

"But I wasn't created by Nintendo, I used actual non-magical technology that will not hesitate to obliterate you" Snake smirked.

"UNKNOWN SOURCE HELP USE AGAIN" PB was promptly knocked out by a chicken leg.

"Enjoy your meal" Snake left the dungeon.

"Great what do we do know" Bowser starred at PB wondering if he should try what PB tried.

"Are you forgetting, this is my world" Ganondorf made a pose.

"And that means" Bowser asked

"Ninja art, re-dead summoning jutsu" Ganondorf yelled out and stuck his hand on the ground suddenly several re-deads came out.

"And you couldn't do this to steal the keys from Snake because?" Meta-knight looked angry.

"What, every great villain leaves a huge flaw in their plan that even the dumbest of people can see" Ganondorf looked at the door "NOW RE-DEADS ATTACK SNAKE"

The made their way to the door, like obedient slaves. Sadly though, they were all obliterated by lasers and other technological weapons that Snake put in.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk" Snake showed himself in a giant plasma screen on each cage door "is that really the best you can do"

"Heck no" Wolf reached in his pocket "I have an arsenal of weapons at my disposal" He proceeded to pull out a pneumatic ultrasound sonic obliterator and blew apart the bars on the cell door. He then made his way out of the cage only to get obliterated, himself. Just like the re-deads.

"NOOOOO" PB screamed out. "He was my favorite"

"What are you crying about" K.Rool looked at PB strangely.

"Can't you see wolf is dead" PB grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Wait for it" Bowser mumbled.

"5…4…3…2…1" All the villains and even Snake counted down the time until wolf reappeared.

"Your back" PB looked happier now "give me that 50 you owe me before you die again"

"You cried over 50 bucks" Meta-knight shook his head and sighed.

"That's supposed to last me the rest of the year" PB grabbed the money from Wolf.

"Why would you lend you someone all your money from a whole year" Ganondorf asked.

"Don't question my methods" PB said "Wolf you know owe me 400.258923 interest."

"Your kidding right" Wolf scratch his head.

"Nope it's right here in the contract" PB folded up a piece of paper and threw it to Wolf.

"Stupid contract" Wolf pulled out his wallet "At least it's not that much"

"We're getting off topic again" Meta-knight held out his sword as if he could kill them all right then and there.

"Right" Bowser held the star rod high in the air, and with a simple flick of his wrist, disabled all technology in that area. "Okay let's go and conquer kanto like I said before" Bowser starred at Ganondorf.

"Not me, I decided to have a grudge against this Snake guy," Ganondorf said just as Wolf blew up the wall so they could escape."

"Wait, you "decided" to have a grudge" Mewtwo floated towards Ganondorf before he opened the door

"Yeah, so" Ganondorf started to blow apart the door.

"No, no, there's an art to these things" Mewtwo pulled a chart out of nowhere "You see the definition of a grudge is, and I quote "A resentment strong enough to justify retaliation". You have no resentment against this guy, you barely even know him. Now resentments as strong as this are formed over time."

"His technology killed my minions" Ganondorf cut Mewtwo off

"What, that can't be resentment. Any bad guy who feels such a connection to his villains has to be worse than Bowser" Mewtwo nearly scolded Ganondorf.

"It's true" Bowser noticed everyone looking at him awkwardly "What, I'm comfortable with my disposition in this group to admit it"

"You know what, forget you all I'm leaving for my ship and whoever isn't there in 5 seconds is going to be left here" Meta-knight didn't even finish saying 5 before everyone except Ganondorf appeared on the ship.

"Hmm… that worked pretty well" Meta-knight flew off into the distance.

"Well, then" Ganondorf wondered why he was talking to himself "Let us find this Snake guy" He then wondered why he spoke as if he was with someone.

**At DK's ship**

"Now approaching Corneria," A voice said around the ship

"The intercom" Luigi had a dark voice as he noticed he had missed cleaning the speaker in every room.

"Luigi we have to get ready to leave" Yoshi red dragged Luigi away


	12. The Great Flaming Chicken's Prophecy

Ch 11 The Great Flaming Chicken's Prophecy

"I must clean them" Luigi was still struggling against Yoshi red

"Everyone ready" DK held up a checklist as if they were going on vacation.

"As close as we're going to get" Yoshi red held Luigi down in the teleporter.

"Let him go, Luigi isn't any good if he's to busy worrying about the freaking intercom" Fox said

"Finally" Luigi ran off somehow already having a bottle of formula 410 and wet wipes in his hand. He was running so fast the he dragged Yoshi red with him, but no one cared for some reason.

"Began teleportation process" DK looked at the controls "We have 10 hours, no questioned asked" They all teleported.

**Meanwhile…**

"This isn't over" Snake breathed heavily. He and Ganondorf had been fighting for a while now and were about at the end of their ropes.

"Right" Ganondorf leaved heavily too "I'm going to beat no matter the coast"

A loud ringing came from Snakes pocket "Snake are you there, reinforcements are outside the wall" the commander guy said. Snake smiled happily.

"Some reinforcements" A deep voice bellowed out of nowhere. "They were merely a snack"

"What the heck" Snake and Ganondorf said in unison.

Suddenly a giant flaming chicken busted through the door (what a surprise). It was nearly the size of the castle itself, it stared down at Snake and Ganondorf with an evil glare. "Why do you to stand before?" its voice was so deep that it commander them to answer.

"I have a grudge against him," Ganondorf pointed at Snake who rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you feel so close to your minions" Snake replied "Oh yeah and I was here to destroy the polygon that ruled here and gain control of wire frames before the other two teams did."

"Hmm I do feel for you Ganondorf, his reinforcements were attacking my chickens. They eventually got tired and summoned me here. However I do not understand your purpose here Snake"

Snake explained to him the whole story thus far. The Giant Chicken seemed a little confused at the end.

"So they're at it again, my grandpa warned me about this" The Chicken walked through the hole he made and looked at it again "The prophecy has begun, I only hoped it wouldn't happen in my time"

"What prophecy" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't believe in prophecy" Snake purposely tried to make Ganondorf mad but was just ignored.

"I can't tell you until it starts raining" The Chicken sat down.

"You could at least give us a little insight though." Snake asked, "who are you, and where do you come from"

The Chicken sighed, "I must ask you first, are you the only teams in this battle."

"No, there those good guys" Ganondorf said.

"Hmm, I shall summon one then" The Chicken stood up and started dancing.

**Back on DK's ship…**

Luigi stood in front of the main intercom system; he was nearly out of wet wipes, and Yoshi red was still attached to him. He stared it down as if he it was the final boss in a video game.

"Well you let me go already, I'm missing the battle" Yoshi red struggled against him, but Luigi's intent to clean the speaker system was too strong for Yoshi red

"Give me five minutes," He said to Yoshi red with a dark voice just like the one he had before. "And this thing will be spotless"

Luigi ran screaming at the top of his lungs. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger on the 410, they instantly disappeared with the main intercom still dirty.

**Back at Hyrule…**

Luigi and Yoshi red appeared in Hyrule, Luigi still screaming at the top of his lungs. Not realizing he wasn't on DK's ship anymore, Luigi shot the Formula 410 into Hyrule castle, which blew up. The pitch from the explosion and Luigi voice matched together perfectly, creating a sonic wave that was powerful enough to send them all flying, even the giant chicken. They flew so fast that they made dragonball z noises and appeared on top of Death Mountain in .5 milliseconds.

"What did you do" The Chicken voice had gone from commandingly deep to a shriek so high that only computer technology could reach it. He thought Luigi did that with his bare hands

"Wow, no wonder why they said we're not ready" Luigi stared at the formula 410 not even realizing what he had done.

"Who, who are you" Yoshi red crawled back from the Giant flaming chicken.

"Hmm, well, I guess I can begin" The Chicken's voice went back to normal. "My name is Kreacan Fisherman Cyse, you may call me KFC for short"

"KFC" Snake snickered.

"What is so funny about that name" KFC looked at Snake.

"Tell use your story first then I'll tell you why it's so funny" Snake replied

"Okay then, I'm am the head of the chickens in this world. As some people may know, Chickens freely roam this world. When you attack them they attack back with devastating power. I'm the one who gives the signal to attack; in a way I head them. I guess you could call me their president."

"Wrong, presidents are elected. It's all part of the system. I know this because I hope to be president of some kingdom some" Yoshi red interrupted KFC, trying to make it sound like a dramatic speech

"you" KFC looked at Snaked."Now tell me why my name is so funny

"In my world your name is the name of a" Snake was cut off by storm clouds gathering around the sky.

A noise came from Snakes pocket again "Snake it's about to rain, but this is wrong it wasn't supposed to rain here, not ever. Tell my what's going on, our technology is perfect. It's full proof and nothing goes wrong." The commander guy's rant was stopped because a sprinkle rain landed on Snake's pocket.

"It's raining quick, I must tell you the prophecy" KFC was still on fire, even in the rain "Long ago The Master Hand and my Grandpa did battle and at the end my Grandpa was defeated. His last words to me were the prophecy. They were, the Master Hand will quit his job and it will be up to 2 small creatures to bring him back, if they fail these worlds will be overrun by wire frames."

"That's it" Ganondorf yelled, "We go through all that for nothing. I'm out of here" He somehow recreated the explosion that Luigi created earlier and was sent back to Meta-Knights overly compensating large ship.

"Now you tell me, why is my name so funny" KFC stared at Snake for the last time.

"Well, where I come from, KFC is a fast food restaurant. Its initials stand Kentucky Fried Chicken" Snake snickered a little bit.

"WHAT" KFC's voice rumbled the mountain "WHO CREATED THIS PLACE?"

"The colonel" Snake said, "Now if you don't mind, I have a world to rule" Snake also recreated the explosion that Luigi created

"How did he do that" Yoshi red was walking away with Luigi because they had no clue how Luigi created that explosion.

**Corneria…**

"Slippy you run around the corner and surprise him then I'll jump in for the kill." Fox and his team were hiding from the Fox and Falco Polygon

"Right" Slippy put on the cloaking device and ran off.

"Alright, now Falco will get out and infinite shine them when Slippy surprises those polygons" Falco nodded.

"I just wish everyone was here. There were so many wire frames we had to leave them behind" Falco looked behind them as if everyone else would appear any minute.

"Now" Slippy yelled.

Fox and Falco ran around the corner and immediately started shinning the wire frames. Eventually Slippy pulled out a bombox and started playing "Max 300" from DDR, and Fox and Falco started shining to the beat off the song, as impossible as that is. The resulting combination of DDR music and Nintendo characters sent an explosion directly into the wire frames and destroying them. They had won the battle and claimed Corneria.

**Author's note:** I know you're probably thinking what the crap, but this will serve a part later on. Don't ask how but I will.


	13. All Call, To Kanto!

Ch 12 All Call, To Kanto!

**Meta-Knights I'm already running out of words to describe his large ship…**

"If I'm right there should only be two polygons" Mewtwo pointed to a map of Kanto in the room they were. "Now if we skip the wire frames and attack the polygons directly, we'll get destroyed. That's why I'll use my mental powers to blow up all the wire frames and"

"You can blow up stuff with your mental power," Bowser cut off Mewtwo. "Why did you never say this before? We could of killed all the good guys"

"It's against my contract. In fact I think against all our contracts to do anything potentially deadly to the good guys" Mewtwo replied "Anyway" he was cut off again.

"But we're bad guys, evil" K.Rool moved his fingers in a maniacal way "We all, cut the limbo bar in half and burn it under a dark flame sometimes… or all the time"

"My gosh, that was a bad analogy" Kraid shook his head.

"I know what you're saying, but remember I was never evil in a video game. I was evil in the movie" Mewtwo said, "Their contract is ten times stricter than Nintendo's"

"So, I had a movie and a TV show" Bowser looked at Mewtwo "I really don't care what they do to me"

Mewtwo sighed "Forget it, as I was saying, I use my mental power's to incapacitate the wire frames"

"No, you said you would blow them up" PB corrected Mewtwo.

"Well I though about and if I blow them up we're not going to have any of them to rule over. Plus rumors of blowing up wire frames will not make them come running here with vacation plans" Mewtwo finally got tired of being interrupted and silenced everyone. Meta-knight threatened to kill Mewtwo with out saying a word and to released the silence on him. "Now I can finish. So, with the wire frames incapacitated, everyone else can move in and kill the Pikachu and Jigglypuff wire frames with no Problem"

Everyone started hearing dragonball z sounds, and there was a thud on the ship. PB started to get excited, because he though Goku had actually decided to answer his birthday wish. Meta-Knight slapped some sense into him just as Ganondorf walked through the door.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Meta-knight's mask caught on fire again. He could somehow tell that Ganondorf made his ship smaller than DK's by putting a giant dent in it "I'M GOING KILL YOU THEN KILL THAT MONKEY FOR THIS"

**Suddenly On DK's Ship…**

**  
**"I'M NO MONKEY" DK shouted to out. Yoshi blue then yelled out the same thing and got slapped by everyone.

Speaking of the good guys why don't we tell their story for this chapter.

"Guys, guess what I found out" Luigi ran in from the other side of the ship. "There's a giant flaming chicken that lives in Hyrule"

"So I knew that" Zelda said "How do you think those chickens have managed to pull together such an impressive force. I wish I had any army like them"

"Yeah, they've killed me time and time over" Link looked a little ashamed

"Have you ever met the chicken" Yoshi red caught up with Luigi, he was a bit breathless because the distance of the ship was so large, and Luigi had used the formula 410 to make a few shortcuts.

"No, he doesn't appear to anyone" Link smiled "I'm actually pretty happy that I never had to fight him as a boss"

"I did" Luigi pointed his hand in the air to make himself seem dramatic, but instead it looked like a bad disco "He also told me a prophecy."

"What prophecy" Zelda asked, "all the prophecies in Hyrule involve me or Link"

"Well, this is" Luigi suddenly felt like he was struck by lightning, he hit the ground so fast and hard that the ships course changed from, Earthbound to Kanto. When Luigi woke up he found himself in another dimension, it looked like Hyrule except enshrouded by light. Snake, Yoshi red, and Ganondorf were next to him. KFC stood in front of all of them.

"Let the teachings of the old pass to the young," KFC said.

"What?" Snake scratched his head.

"Oh, Sorry wrong quote, give me a minute" KFC turned around and pulled out a book. He turned back around "Luigi ready" Luigi scrambled up hearing this.

"Ready" Luigi saluted as if he was going into battle

"Whatever, I'm just going to tell you another part of the prophecy." KFC threw the book on the ground and set it on fire "Now, Should the wire frames take over the world. It will be up to a black hero, who starred on Nintendo's first gaming systems to defeat the wire frames and restore the Master Hand to his rightful place"

"You like wasting my time don't you" Ganondorf ran off in attempt to escape, but just ended back up right where he started

"Yeah, well I still have 3 more things to tell you" KFC stared at them.

"What are you waiting for tell us then" Snake wasn't even phased by this

"No you have to find me again and then I'll tell you" KFC began to fade. Eventually everyone found themselves back in their place.

"Luigi, are you okay" Mario had a stack of 1-up mushrooms beside him

"You sure seem to care more now than you did before, when this whole thing started" Luigi ate one for good measure.

"Well, we were in a famine" Mario walked away, carrying all the 1-ups with him.

Luigi, still lying face up on the ground, stared at GameandWatch "Pichu, Jigglypuff for my sake you must stop them… or something" Luigi raised a hand in the air, as if he was dying.

"Luigi you're fine" Kirby grabbed Luigi and started walking away "Now let's go, this is one of my few chances to learn your awesome recipe for clam chowder" Captain Falcon, Ness, and Samus followed. DK continued arguing to the sky about what species he was and Yoshi blue joined in. Anyone else left went to check their myspace.

**Back on Meta-Knight's seriously I need help with big words large ship…**

"Stupid chicken" Ganondorf muttered waking up from KFC's prophecy.

"There a chicken, where" Wolf growled like he was about to eat.

"Are you okay" PB looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, I just haven't had any meat in a while" He held his head, like something was wrong. Wolf was hiding from everyone a dark secret, but he doesn't ever want it to be known.

"Now approaching Kanto," The intercom system said over everyone's voices.

"Yes, now my plan can begin" Bowser proceeded to laugh evilly.

"All this evil laughing is getting on my nerves" Mewtwo said, "Can we just land now."

**Closer to Kanto…**

"Geese, they're here again" Roy looked out the window.

"Perhaps we should of brought snake with us" Marth commented.

"Nah, if we do need him, he'll make some random explosion that will make some copyrighted sound that would send him flying to us at light speed." Pit replied moving the ship into the land

"He is crafty like that" Wario walked in from out of nowhere.

"What the crap, where did you come from" Pit began to land the ship.

"I got tired of being good, besides no one knows whether I'm good or bad" Wario looked out the window as if he was about to say something profound. Instead he just farted "Well that ruined the silence"

"No I mean literally where did you come from" Pit opened the door to the outside.

"You don't want to now" Wario patted him on the back, while walking out the door.

"Well, this can't be a complete bad thing" Pit mumbled walking out the door.

Just everyone stepped out the door, something rushed past them. They were all confused as the blur began to encircle them. Roy eventually got tired of being encircled and set the grass on fire, trying to stop the blur. Unfortunately, though, the fire just was blown away in the wind of the blur.

"What the, is there no way past this thing" Marth said.

"Enough of this" Wario stuck his foot out tripping the blur flying a past. As soon as it slowed down enough, they all saw wolf tumbling around.


	14. JiggaChu vs PikaPuff

Ch 13 JiggaChu vs. Pikapuff

**DK's ship…**

"Alright I've decided to name it DS" DK was still fixing up the ship. He was out in space trying to decide what to name the ship.

"Isn't the copyright" Ness floated around the corner "And why aren't you wearing a space suit."

"Your right, I have no clue why I'm surviving without a space suit" DK scratched his head while holding the wet paint brush leaving a white mark on his for head"

"What the crap, who's planet is that" Ness was staring at Kanto with big eyes.

"That's Kanto, but wait we weren't supposed to go here" DK pulled out a map and scratched his head leaving another white mark on his head. "I have to check the navigation system later, but as long has we're here we might as well disembark."

Ness didn't look to happy "I don't like something about the planet"

"Neither do I, it's filled with wild animals, or whatever they are" DK floated back to the air lock along with Ness.

**On Kanto…**

"Wolf what are you doing" Wario and his allies had been captured and somehow tied up by wolf. This was confusing, the normal Wolf, who wore a jacket and pant and tried not to care about anything, had gone into some kind of ravenous wild beast.

Wolf just growled at Wario's question and walked away. Acting with some intent to capture more people.

"How this happened? I'll never know" Pit broke the rope binding them together "Now where's that wire frame."

"It's a polygon, idiot" Wario replied.

"Whatever, not like it will be here too much longer anyway" Pit walked in a random direction.

"Wh-what's that" Roy pointed in the sky at a huge wooden ship floating above then.

"What" Wario looked up also "oh, that's the good guys space ship, biggest one I've ever seen"

"What about Meta-knight's" Marth asked?

"His is the biggest one I've been on" Wario walked off with pit.

"Isn't that one in the" Pit realized the upcoming argument would be overruled by so much stupidity that he could never win

**As the good guys dismount and Pit's team searches aimlessly for the polygon, Bowser makes his plans…**

"According to the radar, we're the only enemies in range" Bowser stared at the radar.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge the logistics of that" Mewtwo shook his head.

"I will!" PB stuck a hand in the air "why does it say we're the enemies, and DK's ship is right there" He looked out the window along with everyone else.

"Stupid thing must be broken" Bowser banged on the radar until the top broke off to reveal Meta-knight unscrewing it.

"Must beat that stupid monkey" Meta-knight finished unscrewing the radar system.

"Geese man, you normally try to act all cool but look at you" Kraid said.

Meta-knight paused only to yell a few words. "THAT MONKEY WILL DIE!" He then proceeded on making his ship bigger by attaching random things to it"

"As long as he's doing that we might as well get this over with" Ganondorf headed to the teleporter.

**Back on Kanto…**

"Tell me what you did to wolf" Wario was sitting on the Pikachu polygon in a large metallic battle stadium just as Luigi ran in with a gun that was a combination of an axe, a plasma cannon, and, Luigi's all time favorite, a shotgun.

"Take this" Luigi started to shoot the Pikachu polygon but was knocked out of the way by the Jigglypuff polygon.

"Pikachu now" The Jigglypuff wire frame yelled out, the Pikachu wire frame electrocuted Wario and jumped in the air the land a few feet across from the Jigglypuff wire frame.

"STOP THEM LUIGI" Pikachu and Jigglypuff ran in just as Pikachu and Jigglypuff started to dance like ballerinas.

"Fu---sion HAH!!!" The polygons touched to fingers together to make a huge light.

"Another Dragonball Z rip off" Pit charged at the light and was blown back by some strange force.

A creature emerged from the light. It was some strange combination a jigglypuff's body with pikachu colored skin and ears. Luigi immediately sensed it's power and started to run away but Pikachu and Jigglypuff stopped him. Wario pulled out his motorcycle and rode off with his team. Mario, Link, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo came in right afterwards.

"I'm am JiggaChu" The being said, its voice much like that of an evil villain, it began to take a fighting stance ", and I will destroy you all"

**Outside the stadium…**

"YOU MONKEY" Meta-knight charged straight at DK and sliced his tie in half.

"I'M NO MONKEY" DK hit Meta-knight straight in the face and sent flying straight into a tree.

Meta-knight took a second to rebound but flew back at DK with his sword pointed straight at him. Kirby came flying down and hit Meta-knight just enough to stop his attack before K.Rool grab him and launch him straight into the sky. Kirby reversed the throw and threw K.Rool back down at Meta-knight who was kicked straight at him by DK. Meta-Knight recovered and, with surprising strength, launched K.Rool towards DK, and continued on to attack Kirby. While Kirby and Meta-Knight went into a sword battle, DK and K.Rool went into a huge fistfight. They all failed to notice the wire frames watching them, but suddenly all them were subdued by a blur.

"Wolf?!?!" K.Rool queried just as Wolf flew off in a flash.

**Back at the Stadium…**

Luigi lunged straight into JiggaChu with his gun, but was thrown off to the side. Jigglypuff caught Luigi and grabbed Link's bow and arrow before he and Ganondorf charged JiggaChu. Jigglypuff shoot Luigi in the air and he used his battle-axe to strike simultaneously with Link and Ganondorf. JiggaChu stopped their attacks with one hand. Link, Luigi and Ganondorf rebounded as Mewtwo attacked JiggaChu with several psychic attacks. JiggaChu broke free and rose to the air.

"Is the this the best you have to show" JiggaChu laughed evilly.

"Not quite punk" Mario and Bowser whirl winded from the sky in a blaze of fire. They struck JiggaChu with so much force that a shock wave flew out of the stadium destroying half the wire frames sitting in the stands. Amazingly JiggaChu stopped their attack with the simplest of movements.

"There's no way to destroy that thing," Luigi breathed heavily.

"There's only one chance" Pikachu looked at Jigglypuff who nodded "Luigi can you distracted him for a minute or two."

"No problem" Luigi pulled link up and pulled out a huge battery and attached it to his gun. "Let's do this"

Luigi and Link charge at JiggaChu. Luigi held his gun like a sword and struck JiggaChu with ten fold the force he had before. Link followed up Luigi's attack with several bomb arrows. Luigi and Link continued amazing combos like this until a light shined in the background. This time a pikachu with jigglypuff skin and eyes emerged. Its name was Pikapuff. Pikapuff ran at JiggaChu so fast that a dust cloud followed him. JiggaChu and Pikapuff launched into a combat of such a high caliber that no one could see them.

"About the working together thing" Mario looked at Bowser.

"Only to fight the polygons" Bowser barely let Mario finish his sentence.

**Author's Note: Yes, the Pokemon world is a cliffhanger chapter. I figured since the show doesn't want to be stabbed to death by the purple jumpsuit wearing ninja I hired, I might as well give them more than one chapter.**


	15. Continued

Ch 14 Continued

"Ah there you guys are" Yoshi blue ran up to Kirby and DK and untied them ", how'd you get tied up"

"Wolf, I don't know he's gone crazy or something," Kirby said.

"Are you sure it wasn't pit and his team" Yoshi red asked "I saw them fly off earlier"

"No, it was wolf" K.Rool tried to stand up and look threatening but the ropes made him look stupid "I'd know him anywhere"

"Well" DK put some wheat grass in his mouth "I'm going wolf hunting"

"You monkey, we're not finished here" Meta-knight tried to run at DK but tripped on a rock.

"DK your pretty popular, Meta-knight, K.Rool, and Bowser hate you" Kirby walked along with DK.

"Thanks" DK scratched the back of his head and just realized that there were white marks from the paint earlier.

**The Stadium…**

JiggaChu's and Pikapuff's battle continued on at speeds faster than when Luigi blew up Hyrule castle. Pikapuff was losing the battle. JiggaChu was clearly stronger. Just as JiggaChu was about to deliver the final blow something caught his ear.

"Your shoes untied" Luigi yelled out.

"What I don't wear shoes" JiggaChu forgot about the battle, giving Pikapuff a chance to use recover… about fifty times.

"No, not you I meant Link" Luigi pointed at Links shoe.

"Now's our chance" Mewtwo yelled out. Everyone stood in a stance and crushed JiggaChu with the spirit bomb.

"It's another rip off but it works" Mario said when the bomb disappeared.

"Where did that come from" The Pikachu polygon had de-fused and was asking what would be its last question.

"Do you really think me and Pikachu would take that long to fuse" Pikapuff said "We summoned that thing first"

"Mwhahaha, this is our world now" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Really" Mario and Luigi had fused to create, Margi, a weird combination of green and red, which reminded everyone of Christmas.

"Can't we win just once" Mewtwo sighed.

"Pikapuff, Margi" Link whispered to them "you know, if we let the villains takeover, they will be so annoyed by the hundreds of pokemon here that they'll give up."

"You right I even annoy me sometimes" Pikapuff glanced back at link.

Margi began screaming like he was about to kill everyone. Ganondorf began to cry because he realized he had left his sword on the other side of the stadium and it would be obliterated by the impending doom. A giant flash of light consumed the stadium, when it cleared Pikapuff, Margi and Link had disappeared. A note left on the ground said, "We realized that since there had been three fusions in this area. We fused would die if we didn't leave. So you win"

"YEAH" Bowser's voice echoed through out the world. In fact if you listen hard enough right now you can hear him "phase one complete"

**Meanwhile on Pit's ship…**

"You mean to tell me you guys punked out" Snake was broadcasting to Pit's ship from hyrule

"Well, fat man here got his motorcycle and rode off" Pit said, "I'm not afraid of some dragonball z rip off"

"So who fused" Snake asked.

"Umm, it was that yellow pokemon and the short round one" Roy said "Pikachu and Jigglypuff I think it is"

"Hmm, well Wario you may have done the right thing" Snake's eyes widened just a little bit "I've heard JiggaChu is pretty tough, he'd probably be a spec of a challenge for MH"

"I don't know MH is pretty powerful," Wario said.

**Speaking of Master Hand…**

"Let's see I think there's only 4 worlds left, if you count the brinstar system," Crazy Hand said. "Brother you might want to finish that contract or something this isn't going to much longer."

"Honestly I'm about to give up on it" Master Hand walked in the living room "Those 2 pokemon insist on letting everyone use their true power"

"Brother you shouldn't be afraid of that, your power is greater than all of there's" Crazy Hand said

"My power remains at a constant, their power grows with every console" Master Hand said "Even so this won't end for a while. The brinstar system is so huge that it will take weeks for them to get through, even if they all combine forces."

"I know so" Master Hand smiled a little bit.

**Meanwhile on DK's ship…**

"Where to now" Samus asked "Since the bad guys actually won."

"Earthbound" DK pressed a few buttons on the control panel. His tie was still cut in half from the battle with Meta-Knight

"What about Icicle Mountain" Popo said, "Are we ever going to get there"

"Yeah, your after Earthbound then will go to Big blue, and finally the brinstar system" DK sounded as if he was making vacation plans.

"Do you think we can head back to mushroom kingdom again, I need to get something" Luigi had been searching the ship for his gun polisher, it had been a few hours since he'd polished his shotgun. Before DK could answer, Luigi pounded the ground again to find himself in the light enshrouded Hyrule.

"Welcome back" KFC loomed over Snake, Ganondorf, and Luigi again.

"Isn't there a way we can get here that doesn't involve aspirin" Snake swallowed a whole bottle.

"That's not my problem" KFC replied "Are you ready for the next part the prophecy" Everyone nodded silently "Good, the black hero shall track his way along with his team through the brinstar system and awaken the super hand, he will in turn enhance everyone's power so they can challenge master hand" KFC began to fade away, but before he was completely gone. Luigi swore an oath to stop Mr.GameandWatch from accomplishing this.


	16. All That's Left

Ch 15 all that's left

**Big blue**

"Take this you big stupid polygon" Ganondorf and all the other villains had arrived at big blue. However, not to long after they got there Ganondorf couldn't stand the constant chattering of the polygon. Eventually his temper let go and he crushed the polygon's head. "hehe, that was easier than expected."

"Yeah, a little too easy" PB said "So I guess we can head back now"

"Actually, I want to stay here a little bit" Wolf jumped on one the racecars. "I've always wanted to be in a race." He pulled the driver out and threw him into the water.

"Sounds fun, we need a break anyway" Mewtwo followed Wolf's actions.

"What do you mean we need a break" Meta-knight stayed on the jump ship hovering above them "We've only conquered one world, well two now"

"It's all in good fun" Bowser couldn't let the glass down so he squeezed into the seat with his head sticking out.

"Sigh, well I've got some work to do anyway" Meta-knight started to get a little angry "TO BEAT THE STUPID MONKEY" He held out a piece of the tie he cut off and disappeared onto the ship.

**Icicle Mountain**

"It's freaking cold" Pit shivered his way up to Mountain following behind Roy, Marth, and Snake.

"Maybe you should've worn something else, besides your tunic" Snake glanced back at him.

"Shut Up" Pit yelled, "You were trained for stuff like that"

"Yeah, they drained my to walk up a mountain on another world infested with polar bears and other weird creature's never before seen by people on my world" Snake said sarcastically "Not to mention that hottest it's ever got here was 6 degrees"

"Yeah, whatever" Pit rolled his eyes "Roy could you turn up the heat a little bit"

"No" Roy cleared the path ahead.

"Why you complaining anyway you can fly," Marth said

"Natural body system has cut the blood flow from to wings" Pit looked at his hands "I think my hands are next"

Without warning, two polygons landed around the group. Unlike the real Nana and Popo they held two hammers in each hand. Snake laughed a little bit.

"Two against five, that's a bit unfair" Snake cracked his knuckles.

"I'll say" Wario took off his gloves "Hey Snake, why don't we take these two down while Roy and Marth try to keep pit from turning into a vegetable.

"Sounds good to me" Snake pulled the hot patches out of his head ban and tossed them to Pit.

Wario ran at the polygons and struck Popo straight in the face. Popo recovered and launched into the air, all ninja-like, and merged his two hammers together to make one big one. Wario jumped out the way and side kicked the Nana polygon. Snake shot Popo's hammer with his tranquilizer darts and Popo fell asleep. He was awakened by Wario's fist, with the combination of the tranquilizer still going around his system and Wario's giant fist, Popo exploded. Just as Wario finished off Popo, Snake shot Nana with a rocket.

"Well that was easy" Wario put on his gloves.

"Can we leave now" Pit was still shivering.

**Earthbound…**

"It's the ninth inning, with 2 outs and the bases loaded. If Ness can hit this out of the park, the good guys will win" Pikachu and DK were narrating the baseball game for Earthbound

"I'll say bob" DK sounded just like an announcer "This has been one spectacular game"

"I'm not bob" A vein swelled on Pikachu's forehead, DK had been calling him Bob all match.

"Whatever Bob" DK moved the mic closer to his mouth.

"Hey batter batter batter…Swing" Luigi called out distracting Ness and making him miss the pitch.

"Luigi your on my team" Another ball flew past Ness. "Okay I'm about to knock this one of the" the last ball flew past him before he could finish his sentence.

"And that's the game" DK said, "you know Bob, I feel sorry for anyone who missed this game"

"The game isn't over" Ness's voice sounded surprisingly dark.

"Bob, may I suggest to anyone that plans on living tonight" DK closed eyes and smiled "THAT THEY GET THE HECK OUT BEFORE NESS LOSES CONTROL" Pikachu looked at DK only to see a cloud of smoke mouthing the words DK just yelled.

"You freaking polygon" Ness used his mental to make himself glow red; it had no effect on anyone. Ness just thought it looked cool. "Are you ready to die" Ness now used his power to keep the polygon from running. He floated up to it.

"Wh-what are you going to do" The Ness polygon barely managed to get the words out.

"You don't want to know" Ness raised his hand in the air.

**Author's note**: I'm sorry, but do the graphic nature that Ness is about to inflict on this polygon I have to block it out. However, the good news is we all know what happens when you mess with Ness, no rhyme intended.

**15 excruciating minutes of horrible graphic nature later…**

Ness had destroyed the whole stadium, and the highway that led onto it, along with that guy at the supermarket that ripped him off last week. The polygon had been destroyed so horribly, that there's no word that can fathom coming close to what happened. But if you happen to notice its hand, or any other type of limb lying outside your front door, don't be surprised.

"That was spectacular" DK still sounded like a narrator "but why did you never do that before"

"Because I didn't feel like it" Ness feeling stopped glowing red

"Well, even though you destroy 2.54 of this world, we still conquered it" DK looked a little sad "I got a bad feeling that all the other worlds have been conquered, except for the brinstar system and" DK covered his mouth to keep from finishing the sentence

"And what?" Luigi stared at DK.

"Nothing" DK just slightly glanced at GameandWatch.


	17. A New Foe

Ch 16 A new foe

**DK's ship**

"Now approaching flatzone," The intercom said, GameandWatch jump for joy and DK's eyes darkened.

"So, this is what you were trying to hide earlier" Luigi walked towards DK who was frantically working the control.

"Yes, you try to kill gameandwatch every time he talks I don't want you to do that to all of use." DK kept working just as frantically for a little while "Now the ship doesn't even want to move"

DK and Luigi failed to notice a small gameandwatch. GameandWatch saw and ran up to it.

"Hey cousin Game" The gameandwatch had a bit of a southern accent, and a couple hair were sticking out of his chin "how ya been buddy"

"Bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch explained their whole story in those two bleeps. His language is a mysterious one.

"Ah! There's another one" Luigi had his shotgun pointed straight at the other gameandwatch.

"Calm down buddy" the gameandwatch stared down the barrel of the shotgun.

"You're not scared." DK had forgotten about the controls

"Of course not, I stare down the barrel of 22's all the time" the gameandwatch kept staring like it was nothing.

"It's a 22" Luigi scratched his head. "I thought I grabbed the 45"

"I didn't even know shotguns had different sizes," DK scratched his head realizing he still hadn't washed the paint off from a few chapters ago.

"What the heck is going on" Mario ran in looking ready to fight for some reason "and who is he" He also assumed this gameandwatch couldn't speak in a normal language.

"I'm Lee" the gameandwatch stuck out its hand in effort to shake Mario's.

"Lee?" Luigi finally lowered his shotgun, although he did grab the handgun in his pocket.

"Sure, not all of us have gameandwatch as a name" Lee tapped GameandWatch on the back "just my cousin right here."

"Forget the introductions why isn't my ship moving" DK jumped in front of Luigi.

"Don't you know, time here hasn't changed since the 80's, if any of you enter flatzone you'll revert back to your 80's self." Lee looked at flatzone.

"Well, we're not headed there" Luigi didn't give DK the chance to say that.

"So where are you headed?" Lee asked.

"The brinstar system" DK replied

"No you're headed the right way, you just have to go threw flatzone first" Lee corrected DK

"Oh no" Luigi was said with a dark voice as if his world was about to collapse.

"Oh yeah, this part of the universe is pretty old, so your words will appear as text too… better get anything out you need to get out now" Lee jumped out the window. This part was also so old that oxygen still existed in the area, so Lee could survive in space. As he got on top of DK's ship he saw two more approaching and sighed. He jumped off and flew towards them in slow motion, for he was the keeper of gates in flatzone. (Queue dramatic music)

"I guess we're on foot from here" DK grabbed a duffle bag and walked towards his room. "Mario, Luigi could you do me a favor and tell everyone"

"Why don't you just use the intercom system?" Mario pointed at the speaker

DK mumbled a few words then walked over to the system "Attention everyone we will be making an unexpected stop and unfortunately our last. Please meet in the teleporter room for more info," He sounded like a flight attendant.

**Meta-knight's ship…**

"No I won't go" Meta-knight was starting to get paranoid about DK's ship. "Think of what that monkey could do my ship while I'm gone"

"Okay this is getting old" Ganondorf looked at Mewtwo "Do you think you can do anything about this"

"You don't think I've been trying," Mewtwo rubbed his chin. ", But maybe a direct psychic connection will work"

"Hold him down then" Bowser grabbed Meta-knight before he could runaway. Mewtwo stared him straight in the eye. Eventually Meta-knight stood silent and still.

"What did you do" PB let go of Meta-knight.

"I set his mind on auto." Mewtwo headed towards the teleporter. "It'll wear off in a few hours, until then he'll keep basic maintenance."

"Good, maybe we can get something done now without hearing about some monkey" Bowser followed Mewtwo.

**Pit's space ship…**

"Whoa, your flatter than a pancake" Pit stared at Lee.

"We could use a guy like you" Snake examined Lee like, well, an examiner.

"Don't touch" Lee slapped snakes hand off of him. "I'm not working with anyone, especially not to fight against my cousin"

"How about a wager" Wario rubbed his chin. "You said time hasn't moved here since how long"

"Since Nintendo switched from a toy company to a game company" Lee started to walk away before Pit locked the doors.

"So what if we find away to get time moving again," Wario said.

"Fat chance" Lee smirked "doing that is like getting Mario to give up pasta"

"Oh, I've done that before" Wario nearly laughed at the prank he pulled on Mario a few years back "I didn't work to long but, I snuck laxative into all his pasta. It would've worked but I had to stop when Bowser took over mushroom kingdom."

"So, Luigi could've save Peach and fought Bowser" Marth said.

"Yeah, well Luigi threatened me with a shotgun and a vacuum so I just quit."

"That's a touching story but you understand what I mean" Lee couldn't get out the locked doors "bringing flatzone to present day isn't an easy process, we all have tried and failed"

"Well we're not as thin as paper" Wario tried to flex a muscle but it fell down proving his weakness.

"Sigh, okay I'll work for you" Lee stopped trying to escape "but only if you can open the time lock"

"Deal" Pit stuck his hand out for a handshake.

**The Master Hand's Mansion…**

"That's it" The Master hand was in fury "I quit, there will be no Brawl. Despite what you say"

"Come on man, we need the money, and the fun, and the beat down, and our worlds back" Pichu blocked the door, which somehow stopped the Master Hand from leaving.

Jigglypuff crashed through the roof of the room, he'd taken a little longer to get back after his fight with JiggaChu. He stood up and looked around with confusion.

"Do you know how much money your costing me in roof repair." This only angers the Master Hand more.

"Chill dude, I'll stop crashing when you start back on brawl" Jigglypuff stumbled around.

"I'll never start back" Master Hand's fingertips started to turn red with anger.

"Once again chill dude" Jigglypuff gained stability and stood next to Pichu, who was still guarding the door. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"NEVER" Anything anyone said only seemed to anger him even more. Apparently the anger was also clouding his judgment so Jigglypuff hit him with ice beam"

"I didn't know you could do that" Pichu stared at jigglypuff.

"Neither did I" Jigglypuff frantically rubbed his hands together. "I was actually trying to do rollout."

"Really, then you suck" Pichu snickered a little bit.

"Whatever, let's get out of here before he destroys us" Jigglypuff knocked Pichu out the way and headed towards the door, still rubbing his hands together.

Moments later Pichu and Jigglypuff are long gone and the Master hand is still frozen. The crazy hand walked in.

"Brother?" He gave his equivalent of a sad look, forgetting the master hand would thaw out and come back to life. "What have they done" His looked soon changed to anger "I swear vengeance on all Nintendo characters for this. I won't stop until they are all in my possession." He ran off.

**Author's Note: Well now we now why they call him the "crazy" hand. He's also stupid, but… the stupid crazy hand doesn't sound as good (or threatening) as the crazy hand. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. R&R.**


	18. MetaKnight's Return

Ch 17 Meta-knight's return

**Inside Meta-Knight's mind…**

Ever wonder what happens in movies when psychics enter people's minds and do something to them. The person just seems to go faint, but what's going on inside the body. Well if you want to know this isn't the right place, cause we're looking through eyes of an obsessed shipbuilding, monkey killing, sword-wielding maniac.

"Uh, where the heck I am" Meta-knight woke up inside his ship. DK was standing across from him dismantling some of the system. "YOU MONKEY" Meta knight shouted

DK acted as if he heard nothing but meta-knight continued shouting. Moments later DK finally turned around but in place of his regular face was Kirby's. This confounded Meta-knight.

"Hey, what are you doing" DK, err umm, Kirby or whatever you want to call him, said.

"I'm going to kill you once I figure what's going on here" Meta-knight stood up even though it seemed unnecessary.

"Which one of us are you going to kill" The time Kirby's body walked in with DK's face. Which confused Meta-knight even more.

"Me or Him" The bodies went back to their normal faces.

"Someone help me" Meta-knight grasped his head and the room began to twist and turn abnormally. Leaving nothing but a black space and the three of them. Meta-knight felt something weird; his hatred for Kirby seemed to rise above DK's. Thoughts of DK's ship seemed to mean less to him as seconds passed by.

"Kill me and I'll show you a whole new world" DK and Kirby said in unison. Suddenly it hit Meta-knight.

"He's just a monkey" He mumbled, "He doesn't give a crap about me. On the other hand the pink one has wrong me again and again even when I did do the right thing."

Meta-knight raised his sword high in the air and charged at Kirby. Just as he was about strike he found himself in flatzone.

"That was weird" Meta-knight was back. But no one was around him.

**Somewhere in flatzone… preferably a big plain with several platforms**

**Authors note: just so you see this, the way I'd like you too. The characters are no longer talking but texting like you see in many RPG's. They also look like their 8-bit self's, or however they looked in their first game. Except the Crazy Hand he's still 3-d because that's his oldest form.**

"Crap" Mario rebounded after flying at the Crazy Hand "I can barely hold this guy with my 2-D hands."

"Tell me about it" Luigi was getting ready to charge "None of my weapons work"

"Quit your complaining, we got a battle to fight" Kirby jumped on a platform and readied his attack.

"Easy for him to say" Luigi ran at the Crazy Hand.

Luigi jumped on top of the Crazy hand bounced up and down long enough for Kirby to hit him with a warp star. Pikachu followed up with a skull bash. Crazy Hand grabbed him and launched him at DK. He then rushed at Samus who was about to fire her beam. Before he could make it too far Link distracted him with thousands of swords, and Gameandwatch smacked him with a turtle. Kirby then slammed on top of him in his 10-ton form.

"Ownage" Yoshi Blue yelled after he realized they won, Yoshi had taken the responsibility of slapping him every time he said something stupid.

"Okay speak, why did you attack us" Link tried to sound threatening, but because he had no idea how to change the font of his text. It seemed more like he was scared.

"You killed my brother" Crazy Hand uttered. "I can't forgive you for that"

"What are you…" Mario cut off Luigi.

"Oh, we didn't kill him the bad guys did, what reason would we have to kill the second coolest floating hand in the universe" Mario sounded pretty obvious as if he did kill him.

"Really, then after them" Crazy Hand flew off.

"Well, as odd as that was" DK scratched his head realizing that his hair had become one giant white spot after he'd finished painted the ship. "We still need to keep going."

"Bleep bleep" No one could still understand Mr.GameandWatch while they were in flatzone. But he pulled a sponge out of his pockets and sprayed the ground revealing the portal. He also tried to ask about the wire frames in his world, but they had realized that Luigi would destroy them one their way back.

**Later On…**

"They've been here" Mewtwo sniffed the air like a candle.

"You can tell by smelling" Bowser said, "We could've used that a long time ago."

"Not by smell, but I sense that there was little mental activity here, I normally can't even feel it" Mewtwo and the others failed to notice the giant black whole left by GameandWatch.

"So, have the good guys, or the other one's been through here" Ganondorf asked.

"You can't tell by looking" Wario seemed to appear behind them all.

"What the, where did you come from" K.Rool turned around

"What you can't figure that out either" Pit flew up in the air.

"Actually, no" Bowser readied to fight

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather fight me" Snake popped up out of the ground… somehow.

"What about us" Roy and Marth appeared behind all the villains.

"Where the heck are all of you coming from" Mewtwo constantly looked at everyone.

"I'm here too y'all" Lee digitized his way in.

"Oh, you guys are copy cats. I did the some thing to the guys who came through earlier" Crazy Hand descended from the sky.

"Mewtwo weren't you just saying that you could sense brain patterns" Kraid also readied to fight.

"I can't sense these guys" Mewtwo replied.

"What are you saying" Wario stared Mewtwo straight in the eye. Mewtwo got mad and tried to mentally K.O Wario, but he seemed to be missing the section of the brain that controlled sleep and common sense.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys" Crazy Hand touched the ground and final boss music started playing out of nowhere.

"Bring it on then" Everyone finally was ready to fight, despite how uneven their numbers where.

Moments later no one had moved from their fighter stance. The silence was unbearable, no one moved though. They all looked odd too. Crazy Hand was pointing at Pit with one finger as if he was accusing him of something, Wario had his mouth wide open and his hands in the air, Pit had a sword pointed at Crazy Hand and another pointed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf had his hand cocked back and was screaming for some odd reason. Mewtwo stood with his arm folded and he's staring straight at Wario. Lee held a key in one hand and insecticide in the other. To top off all their weird stances the final boss music was still playing. This continued for another hour or so, until…

"I'm going to kill all of you" Meta-knight flew from the sky and slammed the Crazy Hand into the ground. He then turned around and started a battle with Pit. This broke the whole thing. The final boss still was out of place, but that's how the Crazy Hand is.

"He's back" Bowser threw Lee at Roy and Marth.

Crazy Hand recovered and flew in the air and launched several missiles at everyone. K.Rool jumped up in the air and tried to stab Crazy Hand with his crown. Crazy Hand dodged and slammed K.Rool back to the ground, into Mewtwo who was struggling to battle Wario. This battle continued for about a day until.

Meta-knight slid back after being thrown by Roy, and found himself grabbing what seemed to be an edge of a normal piece of land. "What the heck" Meta-knight pulled himself back up. This managed to distract everyone.

"What is that" Roy scrutinized the land.

"It's the Portal to Brinstar system." Lee walked up and sprayed it with insecticide to reveal a black whole.

"You know the more we battle, the farther away the good guys get." Pit said, "Why don't we stop fighting until we catch up with them."

"Good idea" Bowser replied, "I just hope they haven't gotten too far."

"You don't think you can get past me do you" Crazy Hand descended on top of the hole.

"Right" Mewtwo cracked his knuckles and used his mental abilities to K.O the Crazy Hand.

"Onward" Wario Pointed to the sky as the others jumped down the hole.


	19. Party On Ice

Ch 18 Party On Ice

**A Desert Plain… everyone's back to their normal state**

"Come on guys" Samus, Ness, and DK ran ahead of everyone who was moving very slow. "We're losing daylight" Ness stopped floating for a second to let everyone catch up.

"I can't believe we've been here for a day but made it less than a mile" DK was looking at a map Samus gave him. "I bet the other guys won't have this much trouble, half of them can fly or something"

"Easy for you to say… well walk" Peach crawled along at a slow pace even though the toad hidden somewhere in her dress was helping her. "I can barely move"

"This is why I had the gravity center installed on the ship people," DK preached. "Peach, you of all people should've used it. Mushroom kingdom has the weakest gravity."

"What about Mario, Luigi, and You" Peach kept crawling wishing this would end now.

"Mario and Luigi came from a planet that also has a heavier gravity, and I used the gravity center." DK made a mark on the map.

"Peach take this" Link shot an ice arrow at the ground and froze the ground… all of it.

"Awesome dude." Yoshi Blue had the wrong accent and saying while skiing on his shoes.

"Wee-Hah" Mario boarded by, somehow using Luigi's shotgun.

"Get back here." Luigi was using his no traction abilities to keep up with Mario.

"Bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch was thin enough to ice skate. This aggravated Luigi more, but he was sensible and saved his ammo for the polygon."

"Nice job Link, know my shirt is wrinkled" Peach just got madder.

"Mario I'm serious" Luigi kept sliding. Suddenly he felt weird, he lost control and hit the ice and kept sliding. He ran into Mario and caused the shotgun shoot straight up in the air about 20 times. Luigi always forgets to take the shotgun off super auto fire.

"Geese Luigi I was just having fun." Mario stood up; Luigi stayed that way "Luigi?"

**Death Mountain, Hyrule…**

"Let the teachings of the" KFC was cut off by Ganondorf.

"JUST SHUT THE HECK UP" Ganondorf punched the giant chicken so hard, that it flew into space and all the way into Flatzone and just happened to land in the portal.

"Temper" Snake shook a finger at Ganondorf.

"YOU IDIOT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Luigi waved his hands in the air. "Besides what do you have against that chicken?"

"I'd rather not say" Ganondorf looked away.

"Well, why don't you tell uncle Snake about it while Grandpa Luigi figures out how to get us out of here" Snake said sarcastically.

"ME" Luigi's voice echoed throughout the shining light.

"Yeah, now leave us alone" Ganondorf replied

"Oh my god I was just kidding" Snake mumbled because he wanted to see how far he could take this out.

Luigi began to pace back and forth.

**Back on the Brinstar Desert planet…**

Bowser was pointing in disbelief at the giant flaming chicken that nearly landed on him.

"Who the, what the, how the, where the" Of everything Bowser has seen a giant flaming chicken was the only thing that could stun him like this.

"Allow me to answer your unfinished questions." KFC's voice echoed through the desert to about a mile away. Right where the good guys were. "I'm KFC, I giant flaming chicken, of course, I don't know exactly how I got here" He eyed Ganondorf's body "I came from Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" PB tapped his chin for a second "are you the one who attacked us with the flaming chickens of doom"

"Flaming chickens of what" KFC tried to figure his surroundings, he stopped when he saw the Crazy Hand still knocked out from last chapter. "Well if it isn't my 3rd cousin 12 times removed."

"Eww" K.Rool muttered.

"Ah, what happened?" Crazy Hand had trouble standing because of the ice, even though he floated.

"He's awake run." Wario and his team came through the portal and ran away at the sight of Crazy Hand.

"YOU" Crazy Hand immediately darted after them.

**Back at Hyrule…**

"And then he rolled between my legs and slashed my rainbow colored tail" Ganondorf was confessing his life to Snake as if he really was a shrink.

"Well that's… interesting" Snake rubbed his chin "It seems your aggression is coming from this link"

"That's Link" Ganondorf corrected Snake.

"How do you know I said that without caps" Snake queried

"I got it" Luigi stuck a hand in the air. He then pulled the formula 410 out of his pocket"

"You actually held onto that" Yoshi Blue walked up the mountain.

"What are you doing here" Luigi got a little joyful at the sight of him.

"I was there too to hear the prophecy, however I think it's kind of worthless now" Yoshi Blue grabbed the 410 as Luigi began wondering if he'd somehow gotten smarter.

"My bottle or the prophecy" Luigi asked

"Both once I'm finished with it" Yoshi Blue shook the bottle. "Now I'm going to shoot this at the Volcano, when it explodes we all have to try and match the pitch. This should do the same thing Luigi did a couple of weeks ago."

"I was going to say we should find some sort of super cannon, but that works," Snake agreed with the plan

"Awesome, shock wave of destruction, here I come" Luigi was excited about destroying death mountain

**Meanwhile at Desert Planet…**

"I'm telling you he's not dead" KFC somehow managed to keep Crazy Hand from going after everyone who just left.

"Prove it" The cell phone in Crazy Hand's pocket went off… he somehow answered it using one finger. "Hello?"

"Brother, where are you" Master Hand was on the other side. "I thought you went to sleep but I just noticed you were gone."

Crazy Hand seemed almost hysterical "Bro, Brother your alive. I thought they killed you."

"I was merely frozen." Master Hand replied. "However, if you thought they killed me, why don't I catch up with you… we can have live seats to the show." He sounded excited.

"Such a good idea brother, then again you are the older one." KFC let go of Crazy Hand.

" Who uses the word brother so much daily" KFC shook his head "This is why I left the mansion for Hyrule.

"Just my luck" Ganondorf mumbled waking up, "I punch you straight into Flatzone. Hey where is everyone." He had trouble standing on the ice.

"You are with the evil people," KFC pointed a quarter mile down where everyone seemed to be distracted by ice-skating.

"Wait for me" He yelled running down.

"Do ever feel you're surrounded by idiots." KFC looked at Crazy Hand.

"No not really" Crazy Hand looked back just as Master Hand appeared.


	20. Amazing Maze

Ch 19 Dancing Puppets In The Amazing Maze

**Some strange building on the Desert planet**

"You mean to tell me we don't even make it a mile into Brinstar and we run into you guys" Mario was in fighter stance.

"I sure do" Wario faced Mario directly along with Bowser.

"Bleep… bleep bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch tried to scold his younger cousin.

"What ever cousin… I want those fancy lab tops you've been playing with" Lee wasn't affected

"Oh, I really don't want to see a fight" Master Hand starred from about a mile away. "Let's make this a little interesting." He slammed his fingers into the ground.

"This time you won't be able" Samus was cut by uprising wall. "What the?"

"It's seems the Master Hand doesn't want us to fight" DK knocked on the wall.

"YOU THINK" Wario's voice permeated through the walls.

"At least he could have made the walls sound proof" Ganondorf's ears were hurting.

"I heard that" Wario yelled again.

"What does he want to do argue the whole time?" Luigi said

"Actually yes." Master Hand's voice boomed through some speakers. "This is the amazing maze"

"You couldn't think of something better than that" Fox used his microphone to overrule master hand.

"Shut up" Master Hand struck Fox's Microphone. "You have 5 hours to get through this maze filled with surprises, and just so you know how much time you have left." A clock appeared in the corner of everyone's right eye.

"AH, it's on my eye" PB tried to wipe it off, but ended up getting some more hair caught in his eye which turned red.

"And I got one idea more so" Master Hand pointed a finger to the sky.

"Run!" DK didn't even take the time to figure out what was going to happen.

"Why?" A small bullet landed on Luigi's head. "Oh no" His eyes grew big as he looked at the sky.

"Luigi" Mario tapped Luigi's shoulder. "Before we run, what type of bullet was in you shotgun?"

"Scatter shots" Luigi's eyes stayed big as he stared at the sky.

Mario pulled FLUDD out of nowhere and flew off. "Bye bye." In a short time he would catch up with DK who was running only a millisecond slower.

Link pulled out the spinner and grinded along the wall. Samus used her super dash and sped through. The yoshies turned into an egg and rolled off. On the other side of the wall, Bowser was riding on a skateboard. Meta-Knight flew along. Ganondorf summoned a horse and rode off. Wolf ran off with the same speed as Fox. And on the last side, Wario was riding his motorcycle. Pit was flying, and Roy was using fire as some sort of propeller.

"A nice race." Master Hand formed a platform around him, KFC, and Crazy Hand. "Just what I wanted to see."

"Say, what happens if they lose?" KFC watched Samus bust through one of the weaker wall.

"Nothing really, the maze just falls apart." Master Hand noticed Link beginning to do kick flips as he jumped from side to side.

"Brother, you left the VCR on record right" Crazy Hand said

"And time for the first surprise" Master Hand looked at the watch on the platform. "Bullets rain down"

Like a subtle rain, bullets began to rain down. Only this had no effect on anyone. Until all the bullets had fallen, everyone began to feel sick.

"I knew I shouldn't have had that asparagus." Bowser got off the skateboard and danced to the pepto bismol song.

"That's not going to help" Ganondorf galloped by.

"Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion." Bowser began to feel better. "Okay let's go."

"Not a good idea" Ganondorf galloped right back by. Piranha plants came after him.

"Halt." Bowser commanded as the plants instantly wilted.

"That was pretty good but I think I could do better." KFC commented. He kicked his foot against the ground.

"What the" Wario noticed the walls beginning to change as he was riding on the motorcycle. "Noooooooooo" He turned the motorcycle sideways, but unfortunately slid straight into the wall. "Not again, I just had it fixed from last time" He nearly cried.

"Looks like you're on foot from here." The ice climbers bounced off the wall past him.

"Good one." Crazy Hand watched Wario try to run through the maze. "I'll try to one up that." He slammed his fingers into the ground. Enemies of every kind sprouted up in the maze.

"Woo-ho!" Mario bounced on the heads of several goombas. "Ah wowowowowow" He landed right on the spike of a piranha plant.

"Bad footing huh." Snake ran on the wall above all the enemies until he me one of his one. Instantly he fell on the ground and blended with the ice.

"At least I'm no coward." Mario recovered and sprayed water all over snake, ruining his disguise. The soldier saw him and gasped along with surprised noise. Snake then tranquillized him and ran off.

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and KFC kept playing tricks like this until everyone reached the end of the maze. PB jumped through at the last second. Every group had been separated by the wall once again. This one was a huge circle though.

"Phew, just made it" The clocks in their eyes disappeared, and the maze was destroyed.

"What now?" Bowser asked.

"Ah, DK why are you green." Ness's voice permeated through the walls.

"You don't want to know" DK had fallen prey to a trick.

"Congratulations are in order for you." Crazy Hand hovered above them.

"It May be a little early for that," Master Hand laughed a little. "After all we are in a whole system."

"FOREST PLANET HOOOO!" KFC screamed into the sky.

The circle began to spin. Eventually it lifted to the sky. Finally it flew off faster than a giant circle ever could.


	21. Get Away

Ch 20 Get Away

**In the circular thingy…**

"This sucks" Wario leaned against the wall. "We're being played"

"At least he's transporting us" Pit looked up as if they would land soon.

"So, I joined this group so I could play by my own rules" Wario complained "Now this giant hand is controlling everything. I never should of signed that contracted.

"Well" Roy was cut off by them landing. "Looks like we're here."

"What tedious obstacle is in our way this time" Mario noticed the walls falling down.

"I call this the forest of" Master Hand was cut off by his lawyer telling him every copyrighted forest name. "Well, this is the jungle of the sun"

"Is this a race?" Wario asked "again"

"Yes, I'm still not in the mood for fighting" Master Hand was trying to get everyone to see the vastness of the forest. "However, this race is more open ended."

"Why does this place look so familiar?" DK looked around

"It's an exact copy of mushroom kingdom forest" Samus had been through here many times.

"Someone got lazy" Ness mumbled

"That's besides the point" Master hand said, "This thing will be like a survival reality show"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ness fell to his knees "They're all the same"

"Not really" Samus replied.

"Well if you want to break it down scientifically," DK commented

"You're a monkey what do you know about science" Ness pointed at DK

"I'm closer to humans than Kirby is" DK replied

"Hey, I'm not even in the same league as humans" Kirby said "Don't bring me into this"

"The point remains that survival reality shows are all the same" Ness said "Next thing you know were going to have to vote someone off our team because we're all uneven."

"That's not a bad idea" Master Hand was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Now I know your not trying to get into this" DK looked at the Master Hand right where he thought his eye would be.

Arguments like this continued on all sides eventually KFC got tired of it "Enough, let the contest begin" He yelled

They all began to feel tired as if they had been drug. Everyone fainted and a few hours later woke up to find themselves in some random place in the forest.

"Ugh, what the crap happened" Ness was one of the first to wake up.

"Move it or lose it" Snake flashed by jumping from tree to tree.

"Lose what" Ness began to feel a rumbling. However he didn't wait long enough to find out. He ran through the forest until he ran into Luigi who was carrying an odd looking gun, he also looked really nervous. "Luigi!"

"What" He turned around so fast that it looked more like he glitched than anything else.

"Slow down" Ness put his hands up in a none-threatening motion. "What's wrong with you"

"I'm just an Italian plumber, even though I was created in Japan, I didn't ask for this weirdness with all the giant floating hands and the giant flaming chickens and the magic." Luigi was a little paranoid

"Chill out" Ness tried to calm Luigi down "try not to shoot anyone."

"That's just what they want you to think" Luigi made another quick turn as if someone else was around

Ness sighed, "This is the worst part about being psychic." He cracked his knuckles.

**On the other side…**

"I'm outlawing chickens in diamond city when this is over" Wario was just waking up. "Now where am I?"

"About time you wake up" Snake was nearby carving his name into a tree.

"How, long have you been there" Wario asked.

"Hmm, somewhere around an hour" Snake started adding tranquilizer darts around it.

"What, why didn't you wake me up" Wario was starting to ask a series of questions.

"Because I wanted to see who would wake up first" Snake began to carve a picture of himself.

"But how do you know who's going to wake up first" Wario didn't even realize everyone else lying next to him.

"Luigi was first, followed by Ness and Mewtwo, I thought I heard Bowser somewhere around, and now it's you" Snake was trying to figure out what was the easiest way to cut that part of the tree down.

"So why don't you wake the rest of us up and get to stepping." Wario began to wake up Pit but Snake just tranquilized him.

"Sigh, some people have no sense of fun" Snake shook his head.

**Above the forest…**

"This is taking a little longer than I thought" KFC, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand were surrounded by several floating TV screens.

"I know, you think there's a way we can speed things up," Crazy Hand said

"How about a little waker upper to start" master Hand replied. He formed a magic ball and threw it onto the forest ground. Once the ball landed the metal things from earlier crawled out.

"That's a little over the top isn't it" KFC asked

"I think it'll be just the wake up they need" Master Hand gave his equivalent of a smirk. He summoned a chair, sat back and waited.

A few minutes later nothing had happened. "Well" KFC asked, you said they'd wake them up."

"Umm, KFC your prophecy doesn't mention anything about us losing our powers or something" Crazy Hand asked

"I'd just say watch your back" KFC peered down at him.

Suddenly there was a series of gunshots and explosions. Several metal frames went flying into the sky.

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S WHAT THEY WANTED US TO THINK" Luigi's voice boomed through the forest.

"I think they're all awake now" Master Hand stood up. "Next time I'll use the store brand."

"So what are you planning" KFC said.

"Maybe a survival horror thing" Master Hand said.

"What could possibly be scary about this place" KFC asked.

"Zombies." Crazy hand asked

"Too overplayed" Master Hand looked deeper into the forest. Suddenly something obscured his view.

"We don't like you using us as little toys" DK was floating on some type of wooden chair "So we regrouped and found our own ways of transportation.

"What makes you think I won't just blow you down" Master Hand replied

"Because if you leave to catch us the other guys will be stuck in the forest, eventually they'll find a way out and sue your butt." DK pointed a finger at them.

"There's three of us you know" Master Hand said. "I could chase you and leave these other two to handle it"

"We're to fast for you" DK smirked as the forest began to rumble.

Mario and Luigi flew up wearing the wing caps. Kirby was riding a warp star along with the yoshies. GameandWatch was using some obscure flying device. Ness was levitating. Peach was floating up and some endlessly long updraft using her parasol. Fox and his team were flying their r-wings. Pikachu was constantly quick attacking. Link was hanging off GameandWatch's obscure flying device along with Zelda and Samus. And the ice climbers were constantly bouncing up and down.

"I must say I'm impressed." Master Hand looked a little stunned "I'm over it, AFTER THEE"

Everyone flew off and Master Hand chased. KFC and Crazy Hand just looked around for a little while, wondering if the other people left would do the same.

**Author's Note: sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up. Please R&R**


	22. The Chase

Ch 21 The Chase

**Somewhere in space…**

"Get Back here" Master Hand was chasing all the good guys.

"Haha, told you, you can't catch us" DK only went faster on his chair.

"But where would the fun be if I just blew you all down" Master Hand replied

"Right here" Mario teased Master by flying around him in circles.

"For some reason I imagined this being a lot harder," Ness had spoken a little too soon, because you can never speak late enough.

Suddenly everyone was passed by a few blurs. The wind was strong enough to mess up DK's flying chair causing him to jump off and land on GameandWatch's obscure flying device. This caused his device to fail and land on top of Peach, who couldn't even move out of the way. Her Parasol flew into the ice climber's with enough force to screw up their continuous bouncing. The hammer flew out of Popo's hand and hit Kirby causing him to lose control and hit Fox and Falco's r-wings simultaneously. The smoke from their broken r-wings went straight into Luigi's eyes and caused him to bump into Mario making them lose their wing caps. Just like that they had all lost their transportation.

"How many times is the writer going to defy logic?" Wario stood in front of everyone, along with his team.

"Wind doesn't even exist in space," Snake said.

"And everyone knows that you need oxygen for fire to create smoke." Pit added

"Everyone also knows that in space there's zero gravity. So DK would've never fallen fast enough to hit GameandWatch's device with that much force," Lee added to pits statement.

"And why was Gameandwatch hovering right over Peach?" Roy asked, and then everyone stared at him because he asked a question rather than made a statement. "What, all the good ones were taken"

"I don't even get one" Marth said.

"We're still floating" DK was surprised that they weren't falling to their infinite death of doom.

"Well duh, didn't you just hear the statement I made about zero gravity?" Pit said

"You guys really should stop that appearing thing." Crazy Caught up to them and floated next to his brother.

"It's our thing" Marth shrugged.

"I got it," Roy had been trying to figure out a logic-defying thing I had just done. "There's not air in space, so how are we even out here" Everyone just ignored him.

"Great this means the bad guys aren't far behind" Mario pulled a regular cap out of his pocket.

"Now we have a fair chase." Master Hand did his equivalent of clenching his fist.

"Brother shall we wait for KFC and the bad guys?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I think we should" Master Hand replied, "you know what they say, three's a party"

"I thought it was 2's a party" DK argued.

"Whatever we're going to wait for KFC," Master Hand replied.

"And we're just going to sit here and wait for you" Mario used sarcasm

"Have you ever considered what's going to happen once you capture all the worlds" Crazy Hand actually had a good plan.

"Well no" DK replied "But it would be nice to have our own world."

"Speak for yourself" Peach straightened out her dress.

"So why are you doing this" Crazy Hand kept stalling

"Because we want to, now shut up" Luigi shot his gun in the air as everyone began to run away.

"Nice try brother, but KFC is going to have to wait" Master Hand took off after them. Crazy Hand followed.

"You know what's weird." DK and Ness raced pass snake. "We've been here for a while and haven't seen one wire frame"

"That is weird." Ness replied.

**Not too much later on…**

"Always last" Ganondorf said, "I'm starting to think that minion fight at the beginning of this thing was a bad idea"

"Hey I'm good leader," Bowser argued.

"Then why have we only conquered one world?" Ganondorf replied

"We have more than one world," Bowser answered

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry we have 2 MUCH better than one" Ganondorf's sarcasm was starting to anger Mewtwo.

"No w-" Bowser was cut off by Mewtwo.

"Quit your bickering before I take over your minds" Mewtwo said. "We're already moving slow enough"

"Not unless I have anything to say about it," KFC's deep voice boomed from the planet, which soon caught on fire. The giant flaming chicken came flying at high speeds.

"Run" Kraid barely had a chance to get the words out before he was captured in an egg.

"Just one of my many special powers" KFC only seemed to move faster from the burning planet.

"Eww, it's all gooey" Kraid rumbled around in the shell before KFC captured the rest of them.

"I wish taking care of Hyrule was this easy" KFC rolled his eyes "Link, Ganondorf, Zelda and their trivial situations. Now shall we catch up with the other guys?" KFC and his eggs floated off. The planet seemed to stop burning, but the smell would soon haunt them all.

**Back with everyone else…**

"Since when did these guys get that powerful?" Master Hand couldn't catch up with anyone.

"That's the point of a quest." DK answered.

"While you sat on your lazy butt and watched us this whole time" Ness tried to make a muscle "we got stronger."

"Not stronger than me of course" KFC's voice boomed out again, planning on using the same trick. He began to throw an egg at Pikachu, who has been precariously quiet.

"NOOOOOOO" Pikachu began to scream as Master Hand slowed time down for effect. Everyone scuttled off and Pikachu kept screaming. KFC's Onslaught began again. Just as the egg was finally about to hit Pikachu, the egg suddenly egg broke.

"Not possible." KFC wondered what happened as he slowed down.

"No one messes with Pikachu but us" A voice echoed out of nowhere

"WHY CAN'T WE SEE YOU" PIT yelled with logic "THIS IS FREAKING SPACE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO HIDE"

"It's us the characters who had been rumored to be in smash bros." Sonic came out of nowhere with Shadow, Raichu, Fox's Dad, and anyone else rumored to be in the game.

"What? There's already enough characters in this epic as is." Master Hand created a tornado, somehow, and blew all of them away

"It really wasn't them" The voice came back. "They just happened to be here."

"Well who are you" KFC's voice rang out.

"look among you, who's missing." The voice kept going.

Everyone looked about each. No one could figure out who was missing the group seemed the same since the beginning.

"Forget this" KFC threw another egg at Pikachu, which was destroyed again, but this time with a hint of lightning.

"Come on you got to remember me." The Voice boomed out

Suspenseful music started playing as I narrate with a dramatic voice "Who is this stranger. Could it be Wario's brother Waluigi, Or perhaps a rival of the master hand. Only one way to find out, read the next chapter of Super Smash Bros. The New Life!?!?


	23. The Plot Get's Thick

Ch 22 The Plot Gets thick

Hours later no one had figured who the mysterious voice were. Most of them had quit and didn't care. Luigi, GameandWatch, Crazy Hand, and Pit had started yelling random names.

"Spongebob" Crazy Hand yelled thinking he'd had finally figured out.

"No" The Voice sounded bored.

"James Bond" Pit said

"Wrong again" The voice replied.

"Master Chief" Luigi crossed his fingers hoping this would work.

"Sorry" The Voice answered again

"Bleep bleep, bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch named several movie stars.

"No, No, No, I wish, No, No, eww, No, I can sing better than that" The voice had all it could take. "Do you want to know who I am?"

"Yes" Everyone's combined voices made them sound like a chorus.

A light descended from the sky. It was Pichu, however no one got excited or any other type of emotion. Except for Luigi who loaded his ultrasonic man cannon, expecting a new enemy.

"Who are you" Pikachu scratched his head.

"Come on you don't recognize me." Pichu replied

"No, not really" Pikachu found a sweet spot and began scratching vigorously.

"Yoshi, you have to remember me." Pichu looked at Yoshi.

"No, but you do remind me of Pikachu." Yoshi looked back at Pikachu.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my onslaught." KFC raised in egg.

"There's two of us punk" Jigglypuff didn't waste any time; he rolled down a smashed KFC in the back causing him to lose balance.

"Jigglypuff, what's going on?" Pikachu waved a hand.

Pichu's eye twitched and his ears fell "How can you remember Jigglypuff but not me."

"I don't know." Pikachu scratched the back of his head.

"Can we get on with this?" KFC sighed.

"Forget it" Wario turned around "This isn't my problem. I'm leaving" He and his team flew off. KFC then nodded to Crazy Hand and he chased them.

"DK, we can't let them get ahead." Samus Whispered. "We should just leave too"

"Your right" DK turned to Pichu who was still convincing Pikachu that they had been best friends for the past several years. "Hey you, we still don't know who you are, but you can come with us. Maybe we'll remember somewhere along the way."

Pichu sighed, "Alright, let's go."

"What was that all about" KFC asked.

"I don't know, I remember him" Master Hand said "but I have no earthly idea how he got here so fast." Master Hand was giving them a five minute start.

"That's not him" Mewtwo's egg shook a little bit.

"What do you mean" Kraid's egg squirmed around.

"Those weren't the same brain waves" Mewtwo replied. "I'd recognize his anywhere."

"Why are know using your powers at this level, we could've used them like your using them along time ago.

Mewtwo was silent for a minute "I leveled up during the race at big blue" Mewtwo acted as if it was really embarrassing.

"Wow," a few seconds afterward Bowser replied, "I wish I leveled up."

"Hmm, you could've done that in that barren wasteland on the ship, I'm pretty one of these guys would've lent you some of their minions." Meta-knight said

"Whatever" Mewtwo sounded as if he regretted saying that

There was a long moment of silence.

**Meanwhile…**

Pit and his crew had been running from Crazy Hand for a while. They couldn't figure out how to get away from him, despite the fact that it was space and there's pretty much no hiding in space.

"For an idiotic crazy flying giant hand he can give a could" Pit stopped and shot a few arrows which only slowed Crazy Hand down for a few millisecond.

"I regret to inform you that you imminent demise will be from your own attempt to escape" Crazy was catching up with them.

"Improved vocabulary too" Wario said, "What has he been doing in the past few minutes." A yellow book hit him in the back of the head.

"You know it's a really good read" Crazy Hand was getting closer.

"Acting smart for dummies" Wario stopped for a minute and tapped his chin "Where have I heard this before."

"Wario" Roy yelled trying to pull Wario away, but even Wario's zero gravity weight was still too much for him to handle, or maybe Roy is just too weak.

"I told you" Crazy Hand was about to capture them when he was hit in the back of the index finger by a deodorant can.

"It's Lee" Marth yelled even though everyone knew it was Lee.

"Bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch corrected Lee.

"What would you guys do without use" Luigi showed up carrying a cybernetic scatter shot grenade net launcher. Everyone else followed shortly.

"We wouldn't be here right now that's for sure" Snake retorted.

"Yes, yes" Crazy bounced even though his index finger began to swell and turn red "Now I can truly prove to my brother that I am worthy of fighting along side him.

"Weren't you already fighting along side him?" DK said.

"No I mean in Super Smash Bros." Apparently the acting smart for dummies book only had a few minute affect on Crazy Hand.

"What are you talking about" Wario threw the book back at him.

"You don't honestly think my brother will be satisfied after you finish with all this" Crazy Hand explained "He's like the old retired man who died at his job. I've never seen him sit still for long. He's always in one of your games. I'm surprised he sat still for this long"

"You're sounding a lot smarter." Luigi aimed his gun

"But he's got a point" Mario Pushed Luigi's gun down "The sooner we finish this the sooner Brawl is back on."

"The sooner we get our worlds back" Kirby smiled.

"The sooner the betting starts" Yoshi's eyes glistened.

"Let's go" Link had pulled Epona out of his magic bag and galloped off."

"What are we waiting for?" Fox flew past Snake in his R-wing after Link."

It didn't take long before everyone was gone. Except Pichu, he stayed back for a monologue.

"Everyone's heading the center of Brinstar system. The Longer I stall the more damage my wire frames cause to their worlds" Pichu paced back and forth. "What could even stall Master Hand long enough for the damage inflicted to destroy Nintendo, or at least be permanent." He kept pacing until he got an idea. "I know, and oh is it good. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha" His evil laugh continued until he realized that the laugh was keeping him from accomplishing his mission.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R**


	24. Boss Battles Begin

Ch 23 Boss Battles Begin

"Honestly KFC we should just get going." Master Hand nearly begged the giant chicken to stop listening in on the bad guys conversation. "At this rate they'll all escape."

"This could be important for us too," KFC said, "You should go on, I got these guys."

"Whatever." Master Hand flew off.

"So" KFC released all the villains from there prison cell eggs "Mewtwo, tell me, who do you think is playing around as Pichu"

"I don't know" Mewtwo began to the yolk off his face "Whoever it is has to hate Nintendo as a whole."

"What the heck are you doing" Ganondorf tried to slap Mewtwo but he step to the left and Ganondorf did the impossible… he fell down in space.

"Talking to the Giant flaming chicken that stands before us." Mewtwo replied

KFC chuckled. "Ganondorf you are a persistent one, trying to escape me when I'm right here." He peered down at him.

"Anything's better than being stuck with you" Ganondorf mumbled.

"Well, all I did was let you out of your eggs, so I could hear you better." KFC smiled "your still trapped"

"By what your invisible wall of doom" Ganondorf walked away and ironically enough he walked into an invisible wall of doom.

"If you were psychic you would've known that was there" Mewtwo said.

"Whatever" Ganondorf mumbled. "Can we just get moving now?"

**Meanwhile**

"I think we're nearing the middle" Samus and everyone else were running from Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They had been running for a while and the adrenaline had pretty much worn off.

"This is getting old fast," Snake said, "We stop then run. When's something new going to happen?"

"Right about now you traitor" Pichu appeared in front of the asteroid belt the all seemed to miss.

"Pichu, or whoever you, what are you doing?" Pikachu yelled out.

"Stopping super smash bros… for good." Pichu began to glitch out

"I swear there is something horribly twisted in that guys head" Yoshi reached for the duel pistols in Luigi's back pocket.

"You mean like cheetos" Yoshi blue got excited "or those things at taco bell."

Yoshi red reached out to slap Yoshi blue but all of the sudden the was a loud roar, that sounded familiar to everyone. Though Crazy Hand was the only one who knew who it was.

"It can't be" Crazy Hand said "Me and brother locked him up a long time back"

"Well, I thought he'd like the fresh air." Pichu began to glitch even more "And I'll bet he'll destroy you all before you get to the center.

"You know what, I bet it's Omeilly." Yoshi blue said, "That guy can't even stay in his own series."

Yoshi red reached out to slap him again, but yet again there was another roar. This one strong enough that even in the vacuum of space Yoshi red's hand shook.

"What is it?" DK asked, knowing he'd probably regret that question in a few seconds.

Crazy Hand's finger trembled "It's…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you sure we're going to the right way?" Ganondorf was skeptical as the chicken raced at high speeds through space.

"Of Course we are" KFC dodged an asteroid "When was the last time you saw a chicken lost in space?"

"A better question would be when have you ever seen a chicken in space?" Ganondorf replied

"A better question would be" Bowser began to add.

"It was supposed to end right there" Mewtwo cut off Bowser.

"There it is" KFC yelled with joy.

"It, I thought we were going to them," Meta-knight said

"No, I decided not to do that. I'm taking you to the center of this system that's where the polygon will be"

They sat in silence until. KFC came along something about three football fields big. It was the center, It looked like the a high tech hectagon just hovering out in space. There was a black tared path down the middle with mesh metal fences laid down around it. This was the place that Master Hand would soon call final destination.

"There it is, there it is" Bowser jumped for joy. "Now we'll have 3 worlds"

"What is that?" K.Rool noticed the Samus like figure sitting in the middle of it. However it was not a polygon.

"Samus, is that you?" Kraid asked as KFC flew off to watch the fight from the

"HOW DARE YOU CONFUSE ME FOR THAT INSIGNIFICANT SPEC ON THE BUTT OF A TERMITE" The figure yelled out

"So who are you?" Kraid already regretted answering the question.

"I am" the figure stood up "S.A.X."

"Well, guys I'd just like to say it was nice knowing you, but I can't" Kraid tried to throw one last laugh in before the owning started.

"What are you talking about?" Bowser asked scratching his head

"This thing is more powerful than all of us, including KFC put together. Even after you increase our power 20 fold." Kraid pointed at S.A.X.

"But you can only fold a piece of paper seven times" K.Rool said

"Sigh, at least I'll be away from that chicken." Ganondorf reached for his sword.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, and this is a cliffhanger chapter. So go all of you and wait by your computers and destroy your social life waiting for the next chapter. By the way R&R**


	25. Giga Bowser

Ch 24 Giga Bowser

"Roar" The beast yelled again.

"Does it not scare you" Pichu kept glitching but nothing ever happened

"Yeah, like the first fifty times" Luigi replied "But now, it's like a heartbeat"

"Perhaps I should reveal it then" Pichu sounded eviler than before

"You can't do that" Crazy Hand turned towards Pikachu, "You be scared or I'll kill you" Pikachu scratched his head, wondering what "Kill" meant

"What do you mean by kill?" Pikachu yelled out.

"I'm going to make you die" Crazy yelled.

"Sorry, I… I don't understand what your saying" Pikachu replied. Crazy Hand just realized that pokemon didn't know the meaning of death, just unconsciousness.

Crazy Hand sighed "I'm going to make you faint permanently."

"NOOOOO" Pikachu freaked out.

"See he's scared now you don't have to show that monster." Crazy said hoping it would work.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm beginning to wonder if that broken down space station's computer gave me the right directions." Master Hand was lost beyond belief, though he hadn't thought about using the tracking device he put on his brother years ago. He was getting restless though. "Forget it" He threw the map away. "I'll just use that tracking device I put in Luigi's hat last time we battled."

"Master Hand, leader chosen by Nintendo." A vision of a giant dog standing on a mat appeared before him.

"As if this couldn't get any weirder" Master Hand said.

"Hal inc. created you to host smash bros." The dog said

"Yes, yes I know the story of my birth." Master was impatient for some reason.

"You can't turn your back on destiny." The dog kept going.

"People turn their backs on destiny all the time, especially in movies" Master Hand replied

"your destiny was to lead super smash bros., without that you have no reason to live" The dog's point was obvious.

"That's why there's Internet." Master Hand started to float off.

"One day soon, you will return to smash bros." The dog disappeared.

"That's the last time I get aspirin from a shady hylian.

**In the middle of the system…**

SA-X. didn't waste any time with banter, in fact she had already made their coffins yesterday. She launched straight at Bowser who dodged out of the way and began breathing fire. However, SA-X jumped into the air and fired several missiles at Mewtwo who countered with a huge energy ball. SA-X dodged the energy ball but encountered Ganondorf's fist.

"Bo-yeah" Ganondorf yelled as his fist sent SA-X flying.

"Say that again and I'll kill you" Meta-knight began slinging large amounts of fire from his sword, which SA-X found hard to avoid.

"Your stronger than I expected." SA-X, contrary to Kraid's belief, was easy to defeat. "I feel like such a mini-boss."

"That was too easy, there's got too be something more." Kraid rubbed his chin.

They all began to feel a rumble, and in the distance there was a huge figure. Bowser began to cry as KFC came back.

"What is that?" KFC asked staring at the figure.

"I can't help but feel a very evil power inside me" Mewtwo's eyes began turning red.

"I feel the same" Ganondorf noticed it becoming more powerful as the figure came closer.

"It can't be" Bowser began sobbing.

"Roar!" The yell was loud enough to be heard miles and miles away.

The figure kept approaching and much like the idiots they don't want to be, the villains stared in disbelief. It came closer and closer, until they could make out what it was. It was ten times bigger than KFC and its gaze was 3 times as chilling. The sense of power it gave of made even KFC tremble. However it seemed lifeless, but then it stopped in front of them. It was Giga Bowser.

"You" Giga Bowser sounded empty as he pointed at Bowser, but with it's huge fingers everyone looked around for a little while. "Use me as a vessel." 

"What?" Bowser was in disbelief.

"Oh, what, so I'm not good enough huh?" Wolf tried to hide his fear.

"I knew it was a good idea to make him leader." PB smiled

"We, we didn't make him leader, he won the battle" Meta-knight could barely hold on to his sword

"Oh yeah." PB replied

Bowser floated in the air and fused with Giga Bowser. Mewtwo and Ganondorf floated up next to Giga Bowser.

"We're going with you" Ganondorf sounded completely possessed, but within seconds they were gone towards the asteroid belt which was still in visible distance.

"What was that?" almost no one understood K.Rool because his mouth was wide open.

"Your coming with me." KFC trapped them all again, and flew off.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's another short chapter. However for those who can't tell, the story coming close to the end**


	26. United

Ch 25 Why Aren't We United

"The roaring stopped" Crazy Hand's fingers were trembling. "Is he near?"

"Is he still coming?" Fox was trying to hold back his fear, even though the roar had become so repetitive.

"Brother, I finally caught up with you" Master Hand came floated in surprisingly unnoticed.

Pichu snickered evilly "Now I can kill you all at the same time"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Master Hand yelled. "ARE YOU POSSESSED OR SOMETHING?" Master Hand's voice was so strong that even in the vacuum of space it echoed. And oh did it echoe, so far that it reached the dessert planet the link froze. Coincidently enough, Pichu was frozen there and the sound waves were still so powerful the ice broke apart freeing Pichu.

"I wish I had a dime for every time some guy yelled that loud." Snake removed some cotton balls from his ears.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me if you can defeat him." The fake Pichu replied raising his hands as if summoning a great force.

"You know, the suspense died 5 chapters ago." Mario was nearly asleep on the asteroid.

Luigi was stricken with fear as he saw a figure in the distance. "Ma, Ma, Mario" He stuttered, "the suspense is back, with a vengeance."

"About time, 24 bucks an hour is a real pricey" Pichu kept his hands in the air.

"Brother, are you ready?" Crazy Hand was still trembling.

"As ready as I'm going to get." Master Hand took a fighting stance.

Giga Bowser approached with more vigor and speed than it did to the villains, leaving Mewtwo and Ganondorf in his tracks. It was clear that it Bowser was in it. In less than a minute it was upon the asteroids. Crazy Hand was so scared that he turned even whiter the he had already achieved.

"Bwahahah" Giga Bowser laughed, "These are my opponents, I was at least looking for something that could warm me up."

"Yes now attack." Pichu pointed at them all.

"What" Giga Bowser glanced down, "who made you the boss of me. I was doing this for fun and maybe just to be evil." He flicked Pichu off like as if he was a bug. "Well, as long as I'm going to destroy you all let's have it on a battle field fit for it." Giga Bowser grabbed several asteroids and formed them together to make one giant flat asteroid.

**Back with KFC…**

"This sucks, what will probably be the last battle and we're stuck here." Kraid said. "With the giant chicken."

"Not like we're any match for him," Wolf replied.

"Sure, but I wanted to at least watch you all get beat down" Kraid said

"That's reassuring" K.Rool starred out into space.

"You'll get to see the fight, I'm sure of that" KFC slightly turned his head back. "In fact were coming close to the… OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

"What is what?" Wolf asked

"Don't ask me," PB answered. "I can't see past him."

"Th, Th, Th" KFC was speechless once again, but not insight of Giga Bowser but in the disappearance of all the asteroids for the giant flat one.

"Okay, he's is crazy" K.Rool walked around KFC.

"What happened to the cage shield thing?" Meta-knight finally said something.

"Your asking the wrong guy" Wolf followed K.Rool.

"As if this couldn't get any harder." Yoshi rolled his eyes seeing the challenge of the battle ahead.

"I blame the Master Hand" Yoshi Blue commented.

Yoshi Red prepared to slap him but realized for once Yoshi Blue was right "This can't be a good sign" He slowly back up.

"Bwhahaha, the villains are here, now we can crush all the good guys once and for all." Giga Bowser laughed as smoke began to come out of his mouth.

"What about Ganondorf" Snake drew his gun "I still have a score settle with him"

"That means we have a score to settle, I'm the only one who can kill him" Link drew the master sword "over… and over again."

"What about Mew…" Jigglypuff found Pikachu's hand over his mouth.

"Do you really want to fight him" Pikachu said

"Hmm, this should be quite interesting" Master formed a chair in midair, "I think I'll sit back and watch

"Are you sure brother" Crazy Hand followed

KFC appeared above them "Let the final battle

The battle began and Luigi didn't waste any time jumping up and karate chopping Giga Bowser several times before Mario fire punched him. Giga Bowser was completely unaffected; their attacks just bounced off of him. Giga Bowser then picked up Peach and threw her Luigi. Needless to say this was a mistake. Peach literally exploded in fury and soon Giga Bowser was covered in a cloud of smoke and turnips. Mario, Luigi, and the Yoshies saw this was going to last a while. Wolf and Fox jumped into their ships and circled around each other several times while shooting lasers. DK barrel rolled into K.Rool who was helpless to do anything but jump around. Kirby swallowed one of Links arrows and shot several arrows and Meta-knight, who with fancy swordsmanship deflected all of them. The ice climbers swung their hammers furiously at PB. PB calmly dodged each one and repaired the cracks in the ground that they left.

Wario's team and anyone else left who was unmatched fought each other because they didn't want to be left out. Except for snake and Link who looked around and waited for Ganondorf. Once the cloud of smoke and turnips cleared around Giga Bowser, everyone was surprised to see Giga Bowser with only a scratch on him. Luigi's mouth was wide open.

"Well" Luigi reached behind his back "It's time to bring out the big guns" it was a shotgun.

"That's the big guns," Mario complained while the Yoshies threw several hundred eggs at Giga Bowser. "Luigi, you've lost it."

"It's not just a shotgun it's a super shotgun, designed by E.Gadd himself" Luigi aimed at Giga Bowser.

"This should be interesting" Master Hand leaned on the edge of his seat.

Luigi pulled the trigger and the gun fired with some much force that and shockwave was sent out and Luigi was knocked off his feet. However, the bullets move slowly, very slow. Everyone let out an anime sweat drop as Giga Bowser calmly stepped out of the way of the bullets.

"How nice" DK's sarcasm broke the silence the battle started again.

"Bwahaha" Giga Bowser laughed. "You have no hope of defeating me. I'm the biggest and baddest of all villains" this brought back the silence again.

"m-i-s-t-a-k-e" KFC closed his eyes for a second.

Meta-knight cleared his throat and pointed his sword at Giga Bowser. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"That I'm the biggest and baddest of all villains," He repeated himself.

"That's my position" Meta-knight argued.

"I beg to differ" Wolf jumped out of his ship.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Giga Bowser replied

"Well there's only one way to find out" PB slammed his hammer into the ground.

DK sighed "Raise your hand if you saw this coming?" everyone then raised their hands

"There goes the gravity in this situation," Snake said

"But there's no gravity in space" Wario let go of Pikachu to see how this was going to turn out.

"Idiot" Pit coughed.

The villains all squared off against each other. Since it was everyman for himself it didn't take long for Giga Bowser to stop all the villains. They were no challenge for him.

"He's so powerful" Meta-knight was trying to catch his, breathe.

"What did you expect?" Giga Bowser laughed.

"I don't know, maybe that I'd defeat you and become the best villain ever." Wolf also was catching his breath.

"There's only one way we can defeat this guy" PB glanced at the villains then everyone else.

"No way" Wolf said, "One time was bad enough.

"What are you talking about," Meta-knight complained "you attacked us the last time we worked we worked with them"

"HEY" DK yelled "could you hurry it up a little bit. I don't think Giga Bowser is going to wait forever."

"Sigh fine then" Wolf finally agreed "We team up with the" he paused for a second "good guys to defeat Giga Bowser and so I can become the best villain ever"

"Umm, will iron out those details later" PB drew his hammer in a dramatic cliffhanger stance.

**Author's Note: Yes this is the end to this chapter, but where's Mewtwo and Ganondorf. And why was Pichu frozen. Only I know… for the time being. Please R&R**


	27. The Final Battle

Ch 26 The Last Battle

"Hmm, this is more interesting than I thought" Master Hand nearly fell off his seat.

"Well, have you ever considered that Giga Bowser might win?" KFC asked

"I'm sure the three of us could handle him," Master Hand answered leaning back in his seat. "after all, Bowser is inside of him now"

"Brother, what are we going to do after this?" Crazy Hand said, "That mansion can't keep us entertained forever."

Master Hand suddenly remembered the dog's words, but he fought them off "We can always find something" still the dog's words echoed through his head.

Everyone turned their aim to Giga Bowser who even in this moment seemed unstoppable. However, Lee and GameandWatch were intimidated and launched several turtles and various objects at Giga Bowser. PB picked up the ice climbers and threw them at Giga Bowser. Wolf and Fox shoot at him with several lasers at him with their guns. It was an all out Brawl (Oh the Irony) on Giga Bowser.

"Bwahaha" Giga Bowser laughed. "Your attacks are like tickles at my tummy."

"Impossible" Mario looked at his hand "The was my strongest attack"

"Same here" Meta-knight agreed.

"Wait there's still hope" Luigi took a heroic stance as he pointed at his half mile per hour shotgun bullets, which were literally centimeters away from Giga Bowser"

"Noooooo" Giga Bowser yelled even though he had plenty of time to get out of the way. The bullets exploded on him leaving Giga Bowser covered in a cloud of white smoke.

"Yes, it's over" Luigi yelled, but the cloud cleared to reveal Giga Bowser with only a crack in his shell

"Impossible" Mario stared in disbelief.

"yo, you just said that" PB said

"He's stronger than JiggaChu" Luigi was awed.

That just happened to give Pikachu and Mario an idea. Within seconds, before Giga Bowser could recover from the attack, a bright light showed. It was JiggaChu and Margi appeared along with Meta-Kirby who was basically what happens when Kirby swallows Meta-knight. However they weren't done yet. They fused even more into Meta-Jiggarichugirby. Meta-Jiggarichugirby was completely shrouded in light everyone except PB nearly went blind. And coincidently enough Meta-Jiggarichugirby was Giga Bowser's size.

**Author's Note: if you can't say and don't want to say Meta-Jiggarichugirby you can call him MJ for shot.**

"Bwahaha" Giga Bowser laughed, "You may just be a challenge"

"You laugh too much" Meta-Jiggarichugirby drew his sword. "Let's finish this"

"Very well then" Giga Bowser took a fighting stance.

Suddenly they both disappeared in a flash of light. They were moving too fast for anyone with eyes to see. Seeing as Master and Crazy Hand didn't have eyes they saw just fine.

"Come on, bob and weave, bob and weave" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Guys we can still help" Yoshi Blue said.

"How" Wario asked.

"Hmm, we can through items at Giga Bowser" Yoshi Blue replied.

"If you can get through us" Ganondorf appeared behind Yoshi blue.

"We're working for Giga Bowser now" Mewtwo was there too.

"Or we could fight these guys" Yoshi cracked his knuckles.

"No way, they're mine" Raichu appeared.

"Raichu?" Yoshi questioned.

"What are you talking about I'm Pi… oh my god" Pichu had turned into Raichu.

"HOW THE FREAK DID YOU SKIP AN EVOLUTION?" Yoshi Red yelled "this is turning insane, Giant guys with names I can't pronounce, Flaming chickens named after fast-food restaurants, now a pokemon skipping an evolution, and YOSHI BLUE BEING RIGHT. Something really interesting is about to happen." Yoshi Red was shaking.

"When was Yoshi Blue right" Yoshi asked, everyone had become oblivious of the super fight above them.

"He said, "I blame the master hand,"" Yoshi Red answered. "And you know what, this is all his fault"

"Are you mad?" Master Hand got off his chair and floated down. "How is this possibly my fault?"

"YOU'RE the one who cancelled Brawl" Yoshi Red pointed at him "you're the one who sent the polygons to each world, you're the one who captured us and used us as puppets, Yoshi Blue is right this is all your fault" Yoshi all out verbally assaulted Master Hand.

Everyone backed up expecting Master Hand to explode. Surprisingly the Master Hand hung his fingers down. "You're right" Master Hand looked ashamed "this is my faulted" several gasps ran threw out the crowd.

"So what are you going to do about it" Yoshi Blue walked through the crowd.

"That only thing I can" Master Hand floated in to the middle of the super fight and stopped Giga Bowser and Meta-Jiggarichugirby.

"What is this?" Giga Bowser asked but Master Hand ignored the question.

The dog's words echoed through Master Hand's head he began to speak "It is my destiny, to create the we all know and love" He started to light up and his words became more powerful "Super Smash Bros. Brawl will be the best nay the ultimate fighting known to everyone" He became even more bright "It will sell millions"

"What is he talking about" Pit asked.

Master Hand continued "I am it's creator, the very same created by HAL Inc. and Nintendo" The dog and a Giant N appeared above him. The light began to cover the whole field. It shed out brilliantly over the field and everything turned white.

**Author's Note: I'm evil with these cliffhangers. Anyway I'm here to say one or two chapters left. Please R&R this story will be finished soon.**


	28. Who Wins?

Ch 27 Who Wins???

Following Master Hand's words, everyone was lost in some white void. They didn't even know if they were still in Brinstar System. It was all very confusing. Meta-Jiggarichugirby had de-fused and Giga Bowser was just gone. However, Bowser was still there.

"Where are we" DK was completely lost in the white void Master Hand had created

"I don't know," Everyone heard Luigi constantly trying to cock his shotgun. "But I don't like it."

"Calm down I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what's going on" Snake said.

"Tell that to him" Kirby pointed to Yoshi Red who was quivering in a corner.

"What are we going to do know?" Wario asked. "It's not like I can tell where we are"

"Bleep bleep bleep" Mr.GameandWatch's replied.

"That'd never work" Lee argued.

"Wait a minute, this place feels familiar" Link said.

"All this whiteness does remind of the chickens dream world or whatever it was" Snake replied.

"Well down smashers" KFC descended from the sky "Or should I say Brawlers"

"You mean" Jigglypuff's eyes sparkled with over joy "we did it, Brawl is back on?"

"Well, they're ironing out the details, but yes there will be another Brawl" KFC replied.

"So where's the Master Hand and Crazy Hand" Wario asked "I'm still not happy with them for treating us like that."

"He's head of the game" KFC felt a fury of questions coming his way. "He can't be here to congratulate you."

"I'm still so confused" PB said.

"Aren't you always" Wolf commented.

"Allow me to tell you all what really happened." KFC looked at the sky as if contemplating something. 'Well, Master Hand is imbued with the force that created all of you. I don't know if you could tell or not but Master Hand had grown weaker since he quit. When he admitted to his destiny all the power came back to him. Now you can't have someone generate so much power without something being destroyed so I came down and rescued you all. However Giga Bowser was destroyed, and Bowser managed to grab onto me before I got out. And I just flew to Hyrule so here we are now."

"And this happened faster than we could comprehend." Ganondorf asked.

"Never doubt the power of a giant flaming chicken" KFC replied. "Especially yours truly"

"I'm still confused." Yoshi Blue had gone back to being stupid.

"You've always been confused." Yoshi said.

"Oh, right." Yoshi Blue calmed down.

"Let me get this right" Mario sounded a little angry "We tracked our way across half the universe, capturing worlds, destroying polygons, fighting the villains, living on a squeaky clean wooden ship, breaking our butts" Mario put emphasis on the last our "just to get told it was all for nothing."

"Umm, I evolved" Raichu said.

"I've sworn off chicken," Ganondorf added.

"I got my own bank" Yoshi smiled.

"I've become more skilled with weapons" Luigi lifted his shotgun.

"I finally met people who don't associate me with Mario" Wario gave a big smile.

Everyone began to babble on about what the gained or learned from this adventure. Then it all hit them. There ships were still somewhere in Brinstar system. Only a few of them could fly, and Hyrule doesn't have the technology to launch people to other worlds.

"How the heck do we get home?" DK said.

"Leave that to me" KFC said. Suddenly everyone fell asleep.

**Later somehow on Meta-Knights ship…**

"One giant waste of time" Ganondorf slammed his hands on the table.

"That's what I came here to do" Wolf commented.

"I enjoyed it." PB said.

"I can't believe it, all that work and we didn't ever really pose a threat." Bowser sighed. "I mean I always pose some kind of threat."

"What are you talking about, you nearly killed all of us" Kraid said.

"Exactly, what's the point of ruling mushroom kingdom if I kill all of you. Then I have no one to gloat to." Bowser said.

"All in all, we had a good time and blah blah blah." Meta-knight interrupted. "But what are we going to do now. I mean Brawl is back so we have no real reason to be here, we should go back to terrorizing our own worlds."

"But what if we join together, and attacked each world one by one eradicating our enemies in the same manor" Ganondorf spook out.

"That sounds like a good a idea," Wolf agreed as everyone shook their heads in approval.

"YEAH, AND CAN I BE LEADER AGAIN" Bowser shouted.

"Umm, you know what, I left the oven on at home" Ganondorf headed towards the teleporter.

"I, uh… got to wash my dog" Kraid followed Ganondorf.

One by one they all mad bad excuses to leave until Bowser and Meta-knight were left.

"So you in this with me" Bowser asked.

"No, get off my ship" Meta-knight pointed towards the teleporter with his sword

**Meanwhile with Wario's team…**

"I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you" Roy laughed "but I can't"

"Quit with the lame jokes." Marth said "This is the last time we'll see each other until Brawl."

"What, so we're supposed to all hug and cry." Wario finished off a drink "Listen I'm a man and I'm not going to…" He was cut off by Snake.

"Let's just have a moment of silence." Snake said. They all stood in silence for about 5 seconds.

"Okay, I'm going home" Wario disappeared threw the teleporter.

**Later at Peach's castle.**

"wh-what happened" Luigi was the last one to wake up and find himself in Peach's castle.

"PARTY" Yoshi yelled.

"We did it" Luigi stood up.

"Of course" Kirby answered "It always comes out good for us in the end."

"So what do we do now?" Luigi asked.

Everyone's spirits dulled a little bit after Luigi asked this question, because they all knew the answer. Then something broke the silence, something no one ever had expected, and something that scared Yoshi Red once again.

" We wait" Mr.GameandWatch hung his head in sadness.


End file.
